Boyfriend VS Best Friend
by Amulet Misty
Summary: Hikari and Shinji were perfect for each other. Or so she thought. But no matter what happens, Kengo, her best friend will be there for her. But what if she starts having feelings for him? Penguinshipping. Ikarishipping. Complete. (Title changed. Formerly: PokeLove Chronicles: Boyfriend VS Best Friend)
1. Introduction

Introduction

Hi this is my Pokemon story! I'm making it original so I'm using their Japanese names. Sorry if it's annoying but I really like the idea. Anyway here I'm going to tell you who is who or you'll just be confused. Oh and I'm going to explain about Honorifics so please read this whole introduction.

"Daijōbu!" means No need to worry (Dawn's catchphrase)

Characters:

Hikari Toyaguchi – Dawn

Kengo Mita – Kenny

Shinji Furushima– Paul

Yumomi Watanabe– Leona

Kasumi Lizuka– Misty

Haruka Suzuki– May

Satoshi Matsumoto– Ash

Shuu Saiga– Drew

Nozomi Hayamizu – Zoey

I got the last names from the last names of their Japanese voice actresses/actors.

So now I'm going to explain Honorifics. They are to show politeness and are always used in the Japanese language. If you don't understand just read the things below anyway.

Honorifics:

-san: This is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., Mrs. It is the all-purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.

-sama: This is one level higher than "-san" and is used to confer great respect.

-dono: This comes from the word "tono" which means "lord". It is an even higher level than "-sama" and confers utmost respect.

-kun: This suffix is used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment. It is also sometimes used by men among friends, or when addressing someone younger or of a lower station.

-chan: This is used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness.

Bozu: This is an informal way to refer to a boy, similar to "kid" or "squirt"

Sempai/Senpai: Is used towards the upperclassman or senior of a group.

Kohai: It is used to newcomers in a workplace.

Sensei: This is used for teachers, doctors, or masters of any profession or art.

-koi: This honorific is used between boyfriends and girlfriends.

-[blank]: The lack of honorific means that the speaker has permission to address the speaker in a very intimate way. Usually, only family, spouses, or very close friends have this kind of permission. Known as _yobisute, _it can be gratifying when someone who has earned the intimacy starts to call one by one's name without an honorific. But when that intimacy has not been earned it can be very insulting.

Hope that cleared up some things and sorry for the long talk. (lol it wasted SO much time) so click the next chapter button! HURRY!!


	2. Pikari

Me:So here is my first chapter for my story!It starts with ikarishipping but ANYTHING can happen...

Hikari: Like what?

Me:Hey! When did you get here?

Ruki:When we felt like it!

Amu: You're so cool and spicy!

Kasumi: Look who's talking

Me: =.= wateva anyway I DO NOT OWN POKEMON,DIGIMON OR SHUGO CHARA!

Suu:and now we start the story~desu

Chapter 1

Hikari Toyaguchi, a girl with long blue hair, was walking back home with her boyfriend Shinji. They had just finished their date.

"Wasn't that a great movie?"said Dawn happily. The movie was an action movie where this spy person killed people. You'd probably think Hikari, a sweet girl, wouldn't enjoy the movie, but strangely enough she did.

"Yeah, it was cool," was all that Shinji said. He didn't talk much. In fact, he's so quiet that when Hikari confessed that she liked him all he could say was "me too".

Hikari looked up at Shinji. _He looks so cute! I'm glad I'm his girlfriend._Hikari squeezed Shinji's hand. Shinji was in her class and he was one of those guys that all the girls liked. Luckily for Hikari he liked her instead of one of his many fangirls.

~At Hikari's house~

"Welcome home Hikari!" Hikari's mum said as she hugged Hikari.

"Thanks for taking care of her Shinji-kun"

Shinji nodded and walked away.

"Hikari has picked a rather quiet boyfriend,"thought Hikari's mum,"I wouldn't have expected a quiet boy like that seeing as how Hikari is quite talkative as she is."

"You better go to sleep Hikari or you'll be late tomorrow"

"Okay, night mum!"

~The next day~

Hikari came to school early today, as always. She walked over to the part of the school which had a small pond. It always made her calm.

"Hey Pikari-chan" said a voice behind her. She spun around and found her best friend Kengo grinning at her.

"Don't call me that!" Hikari said annoyed. He always called her that since the _incident_. She didn't want to be reminded of that. Even Yumomi called her Pikari. Yumomi looked a lot like Kenny for some reason.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for class!" said Kengo pulling her towards the school building. They walked in and found most of their classmates there.

"Hi Kasumi-chan! Hi Haruka-chan!"Hikari cried hugging her two best friends.

"What's wrong with you Hikari-chan? You've just seen them three days ago!" said Satoshi, a boy energetic with black hair.

Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"It's a girl thing," Kasumi replied shortly, "By the way, how was your date?"

"We had fun!" Hikari said happily.

"That's right Pikari-koi," Shinji said, appearing suddenly, and then walked off to his seat.

"When did he start calling you that? How come HE gets to call you Pikari?" asked a half-confused, half-annoyed Kengo.

"He can call me anything he wants! He's my boyfriend!" said Hikari exasperated.

Kengo mumbled something and sat down. Unfortunately he sat next to Hikari so even if he was angry at her he couldn't ignore her. Hikari was puzzled. What did it matter to him what Shinji called her? Was he jealous?

"You're not jealous are you?" Hikari asked him worried.

Kengo blinked and laughed nervously.

"No! What gave you that idea?" Kengo told her, though he didn't make eye contact.

The teacher walked in and everyone hurried to their seats. This teacher was called Icigo-sensei. She like being called by her first name. Everyone gave her the nickname Electrode because she exploded when she was angry.

"Today we are doing a science experiment. You will need to do this in pairs." Hikari's eyes lit up. "Great! I can pair up with Shinji-koi!" She thought as she looked over to Shinji.

"Please pair up with the person beside you," stated Ichigo-sensei.

Hikari just managed to suppress a groan. _How can I pair up with Kengo? He's really a jerk when he's angry or upset_. She looked over at Kengo. He didn't look as angry as she thought he would. _That was a releif_. They did their experiment quietly, talking only when they needed to.

As soon as the bell rang, Kengo got up quickly and left the room. "_I hate it when he acts like this" _Hikari complained in her head. Hikari ran after Kengo. When she finally caught up to him, he said"What do you want?"

Hikari felt hurt. Kengo had NEVER acted like this before. Maybe he IS jealous of Shinji?

"Come on Kengo!Don't be like this!Can't we just forget about it?" Hikari pleaded Kengo,"Come on we'll go to the park and have ice cream"

"Fine..."Kengo agreed hesitantly.

"GREAT!!"Hikari pulled Kengo all the way to the park.

"Oww that hurts" Kengo cried rubbing his wrist.

"Whatever, here's you're ice cream!"Hikari gave him a chocolate ice cream. Hikari knew which was his favourite flavour since he was her best friend. _Ice cream always make things better_!(at least that's what she thinks.)

It was a hot day so they ate their ice creams quickly before they melted.

"Let's go to the swing!"Hikari said suddenly.

"But I ha-"Kengo tried to shake Hikari's hand off put she was too eager to go to the swing.

Hikari sat on the swing. Kengo just stood there.

"What are you doing? Push me!"Hikari cried.

"But can't you do that yourse-"Kengo said but was interrupted by Hikari.

"PUSH ME!" Hikari cried again, louder this time.

"Okay!Okay!"Kengo said quickly as he started pushing Hikari. _That ice cream must have had WAY too much sugar. Hikari always gets hyperactive when she eats to much sugar._ Kengo had a flashback of his last birthday.

~Flashback~

"Okay I'm daring Hikari!"Shuu cried pointing at Hikari,"I dare you to eat that whole bowl of candy."

"That's not hard,"said Hikari eating the candy in the bowl. It was a LOT of candy.

"Okay your turn to dare,"Shuu said after seeing her finish the bowl.

"I dare everyone to throw me in the pool"Hikari said looking dazed.

"Are you okay Hikari?"Haruka asked worried.

"MORE CANDY!" Hikari cried pointing to Kengo.

"What the-"Kengo cried as Hikari started chasing him.

"NO MORE CANDY FOR YOU!"Everyone cried after an hour of being chased by Hikari.

~End of Flashback~

Kengo shuddered at the thought of that happening again.

"I'm done"Hikari said so suddenly that Kengo jumped back,"You're not mad at me anymore, are you?"

"You're not crazy anymore , are you?"Kengo said quietly.

"I think the ice cream's effect wore off," Hikari said giggling,"But really, are you mad?"

"I could never stay mad at you for long!"Kengo replied,"Especially when you've become a crazy candy addict"

They both laughed. Hikari was glad they were friends again.

"Okay bye Kengo!"Hikari cried as she ran back home.

"See you tomorrow!" Kengo said waving his hand.

* * *

Ran: Wow you get hyperactive!

Kengo:yeah she does

Me: HEY! NO BOYS ALLOWED! ~kicks Kengo out of room~

Miki:Ouch , that must have hurt

Haruka: haha

Me: So I will be writing the next chapter soon (I hope)

Everyone: REVIEW!


	3. Explosions Everywhere

Me: Here is the second chapter for my story!

Ruki: no one has reviewed this story....

Me: Do I look like I care? I LIKE writing stories so haha!

Haruka:Enough fighting! Amulet Misty does not own Pokemon,Digimon or Shugo Chara

Me:stop reminding me!

Amu:Whatever...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Explosions Everywhere

Hikari looked out the window. Ichigo-sensei was going on and on about life cycles. _You live and you die! The end! _Hikari felt like _she _was going to die if she had to listen to another minute of this.

Hikari felt Kengo nudge her. He pointed at Satoshi, who had a giant water balloon in his hand. _Uh-oh! Not good! Electrode is going to explode!_But before she could tell Satoshi to stop....

Splash! Ichigo, or in this case Electrode, was drenched in water. _That must be damn cold!_Thought Hikari as Electrode was shivering like crazy.

"WHO DID THIS!?!?"Electrode screamed in fury.

BRIIIIIING!!!!!!_Saved by the bell._ Everyone ran out of the room so that Electrode didn't have time to torture them.

"Did you see her face?" Satoshi said shaking with laughter.

"She couldn't give us punishment! HAHA!" Haruka said grinning.

"Hopefully she'll forget by tomorrow," Nozomi said slowly.

Everyone looked at each other.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" they cried together.

"Well we won't all be 'doomed' if we just tell her Satoshi did it, right?" Shinji said in a menacing voice.

"You Wouldn't!" Satoshi cried desperately.

"I would," Shinji replied quietly.

Shinji walked away. Everyone was silent.

"Y-You guys w-wouldn't d-do that would you," Satoshi pleaded trembling.

"Of course we won't!" Kasumi said softly. She glared at everyone else as if to say, "Or else!"

Satoshi sighed in relief. Kengo turned to Hikari.

"Talk to Shinji, for Satoshi's sake," Kengo whispered to Hikari.

Hikari nodded and went to look for Shinji_. If I was Shinji what would I be doing? Training of course. But where? Come to think of it, he never tells me where he trains or lets me see him train. _Hikari ran all over the school grounds until she found Shinji training his Pokemon.

"Torterra use 'earthquake' now," Shinji commanded his Torterra. Hikari looked to see who he was using that move against and her eyes fell on Shinji's Chimchar, which looked like it could drop dead at any moment.

"NO! Stop it Shinji-koi!"Hikari cried, running in front of Chimchar.

"Stop," Shinji commanded his Torterra.

"How dare you treat Chimchar like this? Can't you see he's hurt! I don't care what you say but I'm taking him to the school's PokeCenter!"Hikari shouted, as she carried Chimchar to the PokeCenter.

~One hour later~

"Is it going to be okay?" Hikari asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yes, all it needs is some rest," Nurse Joy said cheerfully.

At that moment Shinji came in. Before he was able to say anything, Hikari dragged him outside.

"Don't ever train like that again or we're finished!" Hikari screamed in fury.

"Y-Yes H-Hikari," stuttered Shinji. Even though he was the coolest kid in school, not even he could stand up to Hikari when she was angry. It was like trying to fight a Magmotar.

"And you better not tell Ichigo-sensei that Satoshi did it!" Hikari growled at Shinji.

She was so scary that he nodded, took his Chimchar, and walked away (more like ran) as quickly as he could.

"That's better!"Hikari said to herself satisfied.

She went back to the school's PokemonCenter.

"Oh and thanks for the candy Nurse Joy!" Hikari said cheerfully.

* * *

Kasumi: You ate candy? WHen did you eat them?

Hikari: When I was waiting for Nurse Joy to examine Chimchar

Ruki:=.= typical

Me:okay!okay! ppl REVIEW!!!!


	4. Another Fight

Me: Tadaa! 3rd chapter! It has a fight!

Ruki: ANOTHER one?

Me: so what? its kinda short anyway

Ruki: Your last one was short too!

Me: sorry....

Amu: Look what you've done she's depressed!

Suu: Amulet Misty does not own Pokemon, Shugo Chara! or Digimon.

Me: ~sulks in the emo corner~

* * *

Chapter 3 - Another fight

Hikari wiped the sweat of her forehead. She and the others were picking up garbage around the school the whole day. It was really hot and Hikari thought she was going to faint.

"Do you want some water?" Kengo asked handing Hikari a bottle of water.

"Thanks Kengo!" she said gratefully.

"ARGH!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" complained Haruka loudly pointing at Satoshi.

"She's right you know," Shinji said quietly.

"We should have just to-"Haruka was stopped by Kasumi's famous "glare of death."

Satoshi smiled at Kasumi who blushed. Kengo nudged Hikari.

"I think _someone's_ in love!" Kengo whispered mischievously.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Hikari asked Kengo grinning.

"I think I am," Kengo grinned widely.

"But we better do it at my birthday party!" Hikari whispered to Kengo as she saw Kasumi watching them suspiciously.

"Deal!" Kengo whispered back.

"Okay listen up everyone!" Hikari shouted. Everyone came closer to Hikari to listen to what she was about to say.

"This Saturday is my birthday and I am planning to have a sleepover! Everyone's invited!" Hikari announced cheerfully.

"But I'm a guy!" said Satoshi being dumb as he is.

"Do you know how big her house is? Boys will sleep in one room and the girls will sleep in another," Nozomi said pointing out the obvious.

"Exactly, be at my house at 10 am. Don't be late! Oh and bring your swimming stuff too!" Hikari said a loudly, "That's all!"

Everyone went back to picking up the garbage. They were all whispering excitedly about how the party was going to be like.

"So what do you want for your birthday Hikari-chan?" Kengo asked turning to her.

"Hmm...... There's this necklace that I saw in a jewellery store. It had the a crystal that looks so pretty. It also is an item that can be used to heal Pokemon at any time." Hikari said, daydreaming about the necklace, "But don't bother, it's REALLY expensive."

"Okay," Kengo replied shrugging.

"I wonder what Shiji-koi will get me?" Hikari wondered out loud.

"I don't think he'll remember your birthday," Kengo said bitterly.

Hikari punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"He's my boyfriend! Of course he'll remember!" Hikari said angrily.

"Sure he will," Kengo said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Hikari said a little louder, "How would you know how boyfriend's are like, because you aren't one"

Kengo looked up to her but said nothing.

"Nobody wants to be your girlfriend, cuz' you have the emotional rate of a tea-spoon!"

Kengo stood up, and left Hikari behind.

_Who does he think he is? I know Shinji will remember! He's just a stupid idiotic moron! He has no feelings at all!_

Hikari suddenly had a flashback.

~Flashback~

"Why are you crying?" Kengo asked the Hikari 5 year old Hikari.

"No one wants to p-play with me!"Hikari sobbed, "No one cares how I feel!"

Kengo put his hand on her shoulder. She stopped crying.

"I'll play with you!" Kengo said softly.

"Really?Why?" Hikari asked uncertain.

"because I don't like seeing people angry or sad" Kengo replied smiling.

~End of Flashback~

_Oh no! What have I done! Kengo is my best friend! He does care! GAH! I'm so idiotic! _Hikari searched everywhere for her best friend......or ex-bestfriend, but she couldn't find him. _Oh well....I'll apologize tomorrow._

~At Hikari's House~

"What's wrong dear? You haven't eaten any of your food, and it's your favourite!" said her mother worried.

"I got in a fight with Kengo..." Hikari replied guiltily.

"What was it about?" her mother, Ayuko, asked seriously.

"Well I said that he had an 'emotional rate of a tea-spoon'" Hikari told her mum.

"Hikari!" her mom started but Hikri stopped her.

"I know...I'll apologize tomorrow!" Hikari said quickly, " and I feel like sleeping early tonight!"

Hikari ran to her room a jumped onto her bed. "I'm such a jerk!" She screamed in her head. There wasn't anyone to rage her anger on. She let out her anger on her pillow and threw it on the floor. Hikari was sad and angry. She cried until she fell asleep.

~The next day~

Hikari woke up and felt dry tears on her face. She showered and ate her breakfast sulking. She walked to school slowly because of her misery and guilt. Hikari checked her Poketch. There was still time to go to the pond. She stared at the pond miserably.

"Why so sad pikari-chan?" said the voice that she was waiting for. _Kengo._

"I'm so sorry! I didn't really mean it! Don't be mad at me!" she said all this so suddenly that Kengo was shocked.

" Like you always say, daijōbu! I'm hopeless at relationships!"** (Me: I know you didn't read my intro so the word daijōbu means "No need to worry!" Ruki: These people are so ignorant. Me: Whatever.....) **

Hikari felt guilty but smiled when she saw Kengo grinning at her. Kengo gave her a one-arm hug and they walked to class together.

* * *

Me: Yay you guys are best friends again!

Hikari: yup! hey, you're not sulking

Ruki: yeah...she got her revenge

Ruki:~ turns away~

Me: ~whispers to Hikari~ I told Ryo that she wanted to go on a date with him.

Hikari ~gasp~ she didn't kill you

Me: she tried to and failed

Me: anyway...REVIEW!!!


	5. Birthday Party!

Me: 4th chap! YAY! Oh yeah......Introducing our new member.......Karin!( from Kamichama Karin)

Karin: HI!!!!

Ruki:~rolls eyes~ another hyper one....

Karin: HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!

Haruka: Ignore her.......

Me: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR POKEMON OR KAMICHAMA KARIN OR DIGIMON (T-T)

Kasumi: On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Birthday Party!

Kengo put up a red balloon. He was helping to decorate Hikari's house for her birthday. He wiped the sweat for his forehead with his arm. They have been working for two hours already.

"I think that's enough," said Hikari, looking around.

"Thanks for helping us Kengo-kun!"Ayuko said gratefully.

"I think the others will be here soon," Kengo said.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Hikari rushed to open it. Everyone started coming in, and started stacking the presents they bought Hikari in one pile.

"I'm gonna leave you guys to do your own thing," Ayuko said, as she walked to the kitchen.

"Are we all here?" Kengo asked the group.

"I think Shinji-kun isn't here," Haruka cried. Everyone looked around, but found no sign of Shinji.

"I don't think he's coming," Shuu muttered.

Hikari's face fell. She felt the tears building up in her eyes. _How could he do this on my birthday?!?!_

Kengo noticed Hikari's eyes turning red. He quickly grabbed her hand. Hikari was shocked, but she wasn't going to cry.

"We're going swimming now! Everyone go change, and meet back here," Kengo announced.

Everyone ran off in all different directions, trying to find the changing room in the giant house.

Hikari stared at Kengo, but he just grinned. She couldn't help but smile. There was no point in crying when everyone was here to have fun. They both nodded, not having to say anything, because they understood each other. They both ran off to change.

~A few minutes later~

Everyone was back in Hikari's lounge. Hikari,who was wearing a navy blue swimsuit, asked everyone to follow her.

She led them outdoors, where there was a giant swimming pool. Everyone gasped.

"Cannonball!" cried Satoshi, jumping into the water.

There was a big splash, and everyone got wet.

"That's pathetic!" Kasumi said, "Watch this!"

Kasumi jumped into the water, which made a bigger splash than Satoshi.

"This just proves you're fat, you know," Satoshi teased.

"WHAT?!?!?" Kasumi thundered, splashing water at Satoshi's face.

Everyone joined in, and soon, water was splashing in every direction. Nozomi managed to sneak up on Haruka, from behind, and splashed her face.

"Piikaarii-chaan!" Kengo said in a weird voice.

"Eh?"

Splash! Kengo splashed Hikari. They both laughed at this. "I don't care that Shinji-koi isn't here! I'm having fun!" though Hikari, splashing water at everyone she saw.

After one hour of swimming, everyone went out to get dried and changed.

"Okay what should we do next?" Hikari asked everyone.

"Hey! Where's Satoshi-kun?" cried Kasumi. Everyone looked around, but Satoshi wasn't there.

"Maybe he got lost," Shuu said smugly, "Your house is really big."

"HE DID GET LOST!!" wailed Kasumi.

"Okay! We're gonna split up in groups to find Satoshi!" Hikari announced, "Haruka and Kasumi will come with me, Yumomi and Nozomi will be a group, and Shuu will follow Kengo. Let's Go!"

Everyone went in different directions.

"Why did he have to go and get himself lost?!?!" complained Haruka.

"He's dense....."Kasumi said

"Hey what's that sound?" Hikari asked, making the other two be quiet.

It was a scratching sound.

"BOO!" cried a voice behind them.

"AHHH!!!" the three of them screamed.

"Gotcha!" cried Satoshi, laughing.

"YOU!" Kasumi cried, taking something out, "BAKA!"

"Uh-oh"

Satoshi tried to escape, but Kasumi was too fast for him. He got hit with her hammer on the head.

"Oww..." Ash groaned in pain.

"That's what you get for scaring us!" Haruka cried. Hikari sniggered.

They went back to the lounge, where everyone was waiting for them. They asked what happened, and Hikari explained. They all laughed.

"Hey! The new amusement park opened today! Let's Go!" Hikari announced.

They went to the amusement park. They went on a roller-coaster called 'Sonic Coaster.'

"Land!" Haruka cried, dropping onto the floor, when the rollercoaster was finished.

"Pathetic!" Shuu said smirking.

"Shut Up!" Haruka screamed at Shuu. She hit Shuu with a hammer.

"Hey! That's _my _hammer! Stop hitting him with it" Kasumi said furiously.

Shuu looked relieved.

"You let me borrow it for a week, remember?" Haruka said innocently.

"Oh yeah! Never mind! Hit him all you want!" Kasumi cried cheerfully.

"AHH!!" Shuu shouted, trying to avoid the huge hammer.

Everyone laughed. They went on a few more rides, like the ferris wheel, the merry-go-round and the bumper cars. Kasumi showed no mercy at the bumper cars. She hit everyone there.

~After the amusement park, back at Hikari's house~

Everyone took showers, put their night clothes on, and went to Hikari's room.

"We are going to play the Ultimate Truth or Dare game!" Hikari shouted, laughing evily.

"I'll start!" Yumomi shouted, "Let's see....Nozomi-chan! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" shouted Nozomi, with a determined look on her face.

"I dare you to cheer that about something bad about yourself , wearing Hikari-chan's clothes," whispered Yumomi to Nozomi.

Nozomi went to Hikari's changing room. She came out wearing Hikari's cheerleading costume.

"2,4,6,8! Who's the person we all hate! ME!" Nozomi cried, making her face look cheerful. Everyone burst out laughing.

"My turn! I pick........Kasumi-chan!" Nozomi said, pointing at Kasumi.

"I choose Dare!" Kasumi cried.

"I dare you to hit the boys in the nine times with your hammer!" Nozomi said grinning.

Kasumi glared at Kengo, Satoshi and Shuu. They all gasped and tried to run, but Kasumi was too fast for them. The boys now had three big lumps on their heads.

"That was fun! Shuu-kun, I choose you!" Kasumi said.

"I'm not taking any chances so I pick Truth!" Shuu said smirking.

Kasumi looked disappointed but quickly turned into a grin and she asked Shuu a question that he did not want to be asked.

"Why do you give Haruka roses?"

"Eh.....well......."Shuu said slowly. _Why didn't I choose Dare!_"It's for her beautifly."

"Liar!" Kasumi cried.

Haruka stared at Shuu curiously. Shuu stared at the floor. There was an awkward silence.

"Hurry up!" Kasumi said impatiently.

"Well......I think Haruka has gotten better at Coordinating and the rose is to encourage her," invented Shuu, "that's why I give her roses."

"Sure it is," Kasumi said with a hint of sarcasm, "Good enough, your turn."

"I dare Haruka!"

"I didn't get to choose Truth or Dare!"

"Are you scared?"

"No way!"

"Then I dare you to compliment me with all your heart!"

Haruka stared at him as if he had grown an extra head. "Compliment _him_?" she thought. She really didn't want to do this, but there was no way to back out.

"You are the most handsome guy in the whole world, and very smart, and the most skilled coordinator, which means you're better than me," Haruka said very quickly.

"Why Haruka, I never thought you would think of me that way," Shuu said in a smooth, mocking voice.

Haruka turned red. She was red because she was angry, and also embarrassed.

"Kengo! Truth or dare!" Haruka asked him, furiously.

"Truth!"

"Do you love Hikari-chan?" Haruka asked him, trying to make him embarrassed.

"Love me?" thought Hikari, "That's ridiculous why would Kengo love - "

"Of course I do!" Kengo said casually, as if saying he did meant nothing.

Oh he loves me......he loves me? He _loves_ me. _SAY WHAT?_Hikari turned to Kengo with a shocked expression.

"She's my best friend! Of course I would love my best friend!" Kengo continued.

Hikari felt relieved. _He loves me as his best friend, which I probably feel the same way!_

"I pick dare!" Satoshi cried suddenly.

"Uh...okay...." Kengo said startled, "I dare you to –" he whispered something in Satoshi's ear.

"That's easy!" Satoshi said. He went and hugged Kasumi.

"Mommy! Can we go to the park!" Satoshi said in a baby's voice.

"Huh?" Kasumi said confused.

"I wanna go to the park!!!" wailed Satoshi.

"Okay! I'll take you tomorrow!"

"Yay! Thanks Mommy!"

Everyone laughed.

"I dare Hikari to walk around the house!" Satoshi cried.

"Okay...." Hikari said, walking out of the room.

"That's such an easy dare!" Shuu said smugly.

"He's dense remember?" Haruka said rolling her eyes.

Half an hour past and Hikari still hadn't come back. The group was getting worried. Surely it wouldn't take that long to get back. It was her own house after all. Could something have happened to her?

"Where is she?" Kengo thought. At that moment, the door creaked opened.

Everyone gasped.

* * *

Me: CLIFFY!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Hikari: Where am I???

Kasumi: Yay! Suspense!

Ruki: It better be a good surprise.

Amu: I'm so excited!!

Me: Make sure you review and read the next chapter!!


	6. Sugar Rush

Me: Tadaa! Fourth Chapter!

Karin: Finally! The suspense was killing me!

Yaya: So who's at the door?

Ran: It's -

Me: ~covers Ran's mouth~ Read the story to find out!

Suu: Amulet Misty DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR POKEMON OR KAMICHAMA KARIN OR DIGIMON!

Amu: 3

Miki: 2

Ruki: 1

Everyone: Let's Roll!

* * *

Last Chapter

Half an hour past and Hikari still hadn't come back. The group was getting worried. Surely it wouldn't take that long to get back. It was her own house after all. Could something have happened to her?

"Where is she?" Kengo thought. At that moment, the door creaked opened.

Everyone gasped.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Sugar Rush

There stood Hikari. "So what?" You must be thinking. But she wasn't in her normal state, her hands were sticky, and her mouth was covered in chocolate, lots of it. She had a big grin on her face, though it looked a bit pale. She has eaten candy. Do you remember what happens when she eats candy? Because the others did.

"We're dead meat!" Haruka cried in panic.

"So.........." Hikari started, "Shinji-koi isn't here, it's because of one of you, and I wonder who?"

Everyone knew it was nobody's fault, but there was no point in trying to convince Hikari when she was in this state. I won't even try to describe the look they all had on their faces because you would probably go blind if I did. Shuu had a look that was worse than the others, but you can't blame him since he was her last victim. Luckily for them she didn't have any weapon to chase them around with, except the one pillow in her hand, but then again, whenever Hikari was like this, _anything_ was a dangerous weapon.

"Calm down Hikari!" Yumomi said desperately.

Hikari shot a glare at Yumomi with her blue eyes. It was worse than Kasumi's glare-of-death and Kasumi's was bad. It was the worse glare Yumomi had ever seen. Nozomi tried to calm Hikari down too.

"Hikari, don't be like this. It's your birthday!" Nozomi said, trying to glare back into Hikari's eyes. That didn't work; Hikari's glare just defeated Nozomi.

"It's my turn!" Satoshi cried, pulling out an imaginary sword. Hikari raised an eyebrow curiously. "What a fool to think he can defeat me!" she thought.

"If you don't snap out of it, I'll punch your lights out and-" Kasumi pulled him away by his ear.

"I'll distract her!" Kengo whispered to the others, "You guys run for it!"

"It's your funeral," Kasumi said with sympathy.

Kengo ran across the room and shouted , "Hey Pikari-chan! I think your hair is really frizzy!" Kengo taunted Hikari.

He ran through the door that lead to another room. It was a big room, fortunately for him. Hikari glared at Kengo and ran after him, leaving the rest of the gang to escape. They ran out of the room at an extremely fast speed.

"How DARE you insult my hair and I told you not talk to call me that!" she said furiously. She looked demented. If you were there you would probably be crying by now.

"I was just joking!"

"You're still dead!"

"I'm your best friend!"

"Best friend, my foot!"

"What?"

"I know you talked about me behind my back right?"

"You're so stupid Pikari-chan"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Maybe I will!"

"As if you can!"

Kengo stuck out his tongue.

"You did it!" Hikari cried suddenly.

Kengo sweatdropped, "Did what?"

"You made Shinji-koi not come!"Hikari shrieked.

"Why would I? He probably forgot about your birthday," Kengo said smugly.

"He wouldn't!" she screamed.

"He didn't even call you!" he teased her.

"That's a lie!"

"Oh really?" Kengo said sarcastically.

"That's a lie," Hikari repeated crying softly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Hikari's knees gave way, weak of sadness, she was bow kneeling on the ground with her hands in front of her, now with more tears. Kengo walked over to her, slowly.

"That's a lie," she whispered, still sobbing.

Then Kengo did a very unexpected thing. He knelt to the ground and hugged her. "_What's he doing?!?"_Hikari thought. Hikari was she shocked that she stopped crying. She was so shocked that the candy-effect wore off. She was so shocked she couldn't talk or move. They stayed like that what seemed to her was forever (one minute actually.) When she finally realized he was hugging her she jumped up quickly, blushing, which knocked Kengo down to the ground.

"Ahh sorry Kengo-kun!" Hikari cried.

"It's okay," Kengo said, getting up.

"Hey where are the others?" Hikari asked.

"They all ran away from you, Haruka, Shuu, Yumomi and Nozomi went one way. Kasumi and Satoshi went the other way," Kengo told her.

"Kasumi-chan and Satoshi-kun went alone?" Hikari asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but wha-" Kengo stopped, realizing what she meant.

They both grinned evilly, and started plotting what to do with Kasumi and Satoshi.

Meanwhile, Kasumi and Satoshi were running away from the room, and stopped to rest. Panting, Ash slumped to the ground.

"I think Kengo-kun bought us enough time," Kasumi said.

"Yeah," Satoshi said quietly.

Hikari and Kengo slowly walked up to them, with white bed sheets on top of them, they looked like ghosts. Hikari giggled and flashed a bright light on Kasumi and Satoshi, which made Kasumi hug Satoshi in fear. Kengo took out a camera and snapped the button furiously. Then they ran for it, hoping Kasumi didn't get them. They got to the room, just before Nozomi, Yumomi, Shuu and Haruka arrived. Nozomi and Yumomi looked relieved when they saw Hikari was back to normal but Shuu and Haruka looked spaced out and their faces had tinges of pink. Then Satoshi and Kasumi came running in their faces lighted with fear.

"T-there are ghosts in your h-house!" Ash stuttered.

"You must have been dreaming," Hikari said, holding in the enormous urge to laugh.

"Anyway good thing you're back to normal," Kasumi said, the fear on her face disappearing. She was good at controlling her face expressions, especially a blush, which Hikari was sure Kasumi would be doing if she couldn't hide it.

"I'm tired," Yumomi said yawning, her face looked very sleepy.

"Yeah, okay!" Hikari said, "Show the boys their room, Kengo-kun."

Kengo nodded, and dragged Satoshi to the room while Shuu walked behind them with his hands in his pockets. Hikari also started leading the girls to her room. It was a room that gave you a nice feeling, with its blue-walls. Sleeping-bags lay on the ground for all of the girls. Yumomi feel asleep at once, but the others talked for awhile.

"So what happened with you Kasumi-chan? You looked pale when you came back," Nozomi asked. Kasumi told them the story and Haruka whimpered, but Hikari assured them there was no ghost.

"What about you Haruka-chan? Your face looked weird too," Hikari asked Haruka. Haruka blushed and said something so softly that nobody could hear it.

"What?" Kasumi asked, but when she saw Haruka's face said, "Oh, I get it! Something happened with you and Shuu-kun, right~?"

"No!" Haruka said the same time when Nozomi said "yes."

"Oh tell us what happened?" Hikari begged.

Haruka looked into Nozomi's eyes, pleading that whatever happened not to be told. Nozomi gave in and didn't say anything. Then they asked Hikari what happened.

"Oh, Kengo-kun just gave me a hug, that's all," Hikari said. She found three pairs of shocked eyes staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"It's just that he _hugged_you!" Kasumi cried.

"What's your point?" Hikari asked, unsure of why her friends were making such a big deal about it.

"This means he totally likes you! I mean like-like you," Haruka said.

"Really? How could he like me?" Hikari asked confused.

"Come on! It's so obvious; he's known you the longest, he always acts grouchy when Shinji-kun's around, heck what he said just now was practically a confession!" Kasumi said.

"That makes sense, you know," Nozomi said.

"But Shinji-koi is my boyfriend!" Hikari cried.

"Who didn't come or call on your birthday," Nozomi pointed out.

"Never did like him anyway," Kasumi said.

"You guys are so wrong! I don't want to hear anything else about this! Good night!" Hikari said turning off the lights.

But inside, Hikari started thinking about what her friends have said. Shinji did not even _remember_her birthday, but Kengo was always there for her. Always.

* * *

Me: Sorry for the short chapter!

Hikari: Hmm.......Shinji or Kengo?

Rima: Isn't it obvious?

Karin: What is it?

Ruki: Just read to find out.......

Kasumi: Ahh that light was scary!

Everyone except Kasumi: ~sniggers~

Kasumi: What?

Me: Okay.... make sure you watch out for the next chapter.

Kasumi: WHAT?

Everyone except Kasumi: REVIEW!!!!

Kasumi: WHAT?!?!?!!


	7. Why do I love you?

Me: Tadaa! I finally wrote chapter 6!!! Sorry for the laaaaaaate update!!!

Hikari: What took you so long?

Me: Other fanfics and my vids :D After this chappie I can start with my new story.

Nozomi: Which is?

Me: A surprise!!!!

Ruki: Oh no....

Me: I do not own pokemon, digimon, shugo chara and any anime. I also do not own "I hate everything about you" it is owned by three days grace. You should listen to that song when it should start.

Sora: 3

Kasumi: 2

Me: 1

Everyone: Let's roll!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6 - Why do I love you?

Hikari was in a very good mood. She was practically skipping to school. Her new necklace glistened in the sun, and her face was glowing. Her hair was flowing in the breeze. Everyone who saw her stared of her and felt happy inside because she seemed to give of a kind of warm light. Maybe this is the reason she was named Hikari – which literally means light. She didn't always glow but she was feeling different today. She kept thinking about the moment when she received the necklace.

~Flashback~

Hikari waved as her friends started returning to their homes. The only one left there was Kengo, he didn't need to rush home since he lived next door. He turned to Hikari and smiled. He had been waiting for this moment to come.

"Now that they're gone I can give you your birthday present," he said. She looked at him in anticipation and wondered what he was going to give her. Maybe it was cookies. He knew she loved cookies. It could be a lifetime supply of lollipops, she imagined, drooling.

"Close your eyes," he commanded, so she did. She felt something in her heart, though she didn't know what. She felt Kengo lift her hair up and felt something cold around her neck. Her eyes fluttered opened and she found a beautiful necklace in the shape of a diamond. It even shined like a diamond. It was an aqua colour but that made it even more beautiful.

"It's something for you to remember me of.....since my name means "diamond," he said, staring at Hikari as she looked at admiringly at her necklace. "I hope you like it. If you don't I could always return it and-"

"Oh Kengo! I love it!" she cried happily, hugging her best-friend. Kengo froze, unsure what to think of this. He wasn't expecting a hug. When she finally released him, he looked a little red in the face.

"Yeah....well....I got to go," he said nervously, muttering something about his mum calling him, although Hikari was sure that she wasn't. He ran back to her house, with his face still red. He was smiling though, and so was Hikari.

~End of Flashback~

Hikari was humming a little tune to herself when Haruka came up to her. She looked at Hikari with curiosity, wondering why she was glowing. "What are you so happy about?" Haruka asked. Hikari pointed at her necklace. "Oh wow! Who gave you that?"

"Kengo-kun did," she said, her face was simply radiant. It was like nothing could make her sad today. Oh but how wrong she was.

"You mean Kengo-kun got you _that_!" Haruka cried in surprise, "I can't believe that he got that for you!"

Hikari stopped looking at her necklace and turned to face Haruka and asked, "Why can't he?"

"Well boys usually give these kind of presents to girls they like," she replied. Haruka grinned at this.

"Well of course he likes me! I'm his best-friend," she said. She looked at Haruka with a confused look.

"I meant _like-like_," Haruka said in a sly voice.

"Him? Me? No way!" Hikari cried waving her hands in front of her, "Plus, Shinji-koi is still my boyfriend."

"He didn't get you anything, _did he_?" Haruka retorted.

"No...." Hikari said quietly. "Maybe he was busy and didn't have time to buy a present or come to the party. Maybe he was sick, or maybe his parents were sick or- "

"I don't think so," Haruka interrupted, "He didn't even call you to say Happy Birthday. Even if he was busy he could have always called you and that would only take five minutes.

Hikari opened her mouth to say something, but closed her mouth again. What Haruka said was true. Haruka smirked triumphantly with a 'didn't-I-tell-you' look.

"When did you start smirking?" Hikari asked, partly to change the subject.

"I'm not sure.....Shuu-kun must have rubbed it off on me," Haruka said looking thoughtful.

"Oh really? You must like him a lot to start copying him," Hikari giggled.

"No! Shut up!" Haruka cried. Hikari stopped laughing and looked over Haruka shoulder. Shuu was walking towards them.

"Speaking of him...." Hikari said, her smile turning into a huge grin.

"Hey girls," Shuu greeted him.

"Hi," they both said, except Haruka said it with a bit of surprise in her voice.

"Haruka was just talking about you!" Hikari said cheerfully, giving a quick flash of a payback-time look to Haruka. She was _so_ going to get Haruka.

"Yeah, I'm sure she always does that," Shuu said smirking, "Oh and I want to talk to you Haruka-chan." He gave Hikari with a meaningful look. She nodded.

"Alone. Got it," Hikari said winking. She pushed Haruka towards Shuu. He grabbed her hand and started dragging her somewhere.

"Wha-? Hikari!! HELP ME!!!!" Haruka cried struggling to break free. Hikari laughed and waved to Haruka. She turned back and kept walking to school. When she arrived she went to her classroom. Shinji was there talking to Ziggy, (I'll tell you who he is later XD) a boy in Hikari's class that she didn't really know that well. She looked annoyed and stomped up to Shinji and tapped on his shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?" Hikari asked him.

"I'm kinda busy. Talk to me after school," he said and continued his conversation with Ziggy. Hikari crossed her arms and walked over to Kasumi.

"Shinji-koi is being seriously mean," Hikari puffed. "He won't even talk to me!"

"Maybe something happened to him," Kasumi said, "or what if he's cheating on you?"

Nozomi walked up to them and said, "I don't think so. He doesn't have enough emotion to be cheating on Hikari." Kasumi and Nozomi laughed but Hikari looked worried. What if Nozomi was right? Well that could be possible, but like Nozomi said, he doesn't have much emotion. She was angry at him for talking to Ziggy instead of her. She's his girlfriend for crying out loud! He'd be miserable without her, right? She'll just have to talk to him.

She didn't have time to think about that, because today was the school talent show. Everyone was doing something. Hikari, Haruka, Nozomi, and Kasumi were doing a dance. The song was "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga. Hikari and the others had fun at that. She was doing this for Shinji, even though she was mad at him. The thing was, he wasn't there. He was probably training, Hikari thought. When they finished dancing, everyone cheered. Next up was Mr. James' Mime Jr. Doing a juggling act.

"That was fun!" Haruka said cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Kasumi said in agreement.

"You were awesome, Hikari! You looked like an angel," Kengo said.

"Thanks!" Hikari said, slightly blushing. Kengo closed his mouth after he realized what he said and turned away. She felt like there was something different between Kengo and herself after he gave her the necklace. "Well I'm just going to find Shinji," Hikari said, walking quietly out the door, feeling awkward. Kengo frowned when she said that.

"Aww she's missing my singing performance," Satoshi said a little sadly, partly to break the tension. He wasn't _that_ dense.

"It's okay she'll be back soon," Kasumi assured him. She was a bit worried for Hikari, she was acting a bit strange.

Shinji would already be training by now, Hikari thought. She hurriedly ran to where Shinji usually trained. He wasn't there. She knew he had another spot to train and that was quite far away. He probably wanted to get away from all the noise. She was probably going to miss Satoshi's performance since it would take a long time to get there. She walked slowly to where Shinji was. It was dark and the only lights were from the school, and looked very distant. It gave her a sad feeling. She crept out quietly to Shinji's spot and hid behind the bushes, just in case he _was_ cheating on her and the girl was there. She saw him training Chimchar. He had his Torterra attacking poor Chimchar with brutal attacks again. She gasped in shock. Shinji promised he wouldn't do it anymore. _He promised_.

Meanwhile, Satoshi had just started his performance. Kasumi, Nozomi and Haruka were worried about her. She was taking so long. Kasumi and Haruka went out to find Hikari. Haruka stayed with Shuu to watch Satoshi's performance. They thought maybe he couldn't sing, but he actually had quite a good singing voice. Satoshi was singing a short version of "I hate everything about you" by three days grace. Little did he know, that the song perfectly fit the Hikari's situation.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

"What the heck are you doing?" Hikari cried running up to Chimchar and picking it up. She tripped on something and fell down. Shinji didn't bother to help her up, so she had to force herself up, because Shinji didn't care. He never did care, and he probably never will. She forced herself to look into his black eyes, which seemed to look like a dark and never-ending tunnel. She was stunned by how disturbing it was to look deeply into his eyes. Now that she thought about it, this was her first time looking directly into his eyes. She shuddered without knowing it.

"Training," he stated, staring back into Hikari's usually shining blue orbs. They weren't shining now though, they looked more like he could drown in them, engulfed by sadness and rage. He didn't have any emotion of regret in his voice at all. Hikari couldn't believe how Shinji could treat his Pokemon so brutally and still be so calm.

"I'm taking this Chimchar and giving it to someone who can take care of it," she said, glaring at him.

"He's weak anyway, take him," Shinji said. They both glared at each other. They didn't need to say anything else but they both knew it was over. It wasn't meant to be. It was all an act, it was never real, but it was real to Hikari, so it hurt her, but not Shinji, he didn't feel anything. Hikari turned around and started to walk away.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

Shinji stared at her. Hikari stopped and turned to face Shinji one final time. She was usually so strong but she couldn't take it anymore. Tears started swelling up in her eyes.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

"Where were you?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not really looking like he was interested to know.

"Where were you on my birthday?" Hikari repeated, a little louder. She was on the breaking point. She was about to break down, and she knew, it was too late to stop.

"When was your birthday?" Shinji asked her. He didn't know. He had not known. He had forgotten. This was not a good excuse, and it wasn't meant to be. It wasn't the only time he had forgotten. He was never there.

"You forgot," she sobbed quietly. She started trembling with Chimchar in her hands. "You forgot," she repeated. Tears were rolling down her cheeks now. "How could you?" she burst out, crying her eyes out, "Why? I was so happy! But you, you would never understand. I hate you!"

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Kasumi and Nozomi ran out suddenly to where Hikari was crying. Kasumi gasped when she saw Hikari with tears. She gave Hikari a hug and took Chimchar from her. Hikari was glad of that, for she fell to the ground with . She was barely holding herself up. Hikari was crying furiously. Kasumi was sorry for Hikari and angry at Shinji, but Nozomi, she was beside herself with rage.

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

"How dare you do that to her, you jerk!" Nozomi roared. She gave Shinji a glare that beat Kasumi's, which was impossible before this. He looked startled for a moment, and then returned to being emotionless. He didn't say anything. "Go away and leave Hikari alone!"

_I hate everything about you_

Shinji, for once, did what he was asked of, and turned around. He turned around to glance, not at Hikari, but at Nozomi. He was wondering how anyone could be so passionate. After a second, he didn't care anymore. He didn't care for anyone. So he walked away. Hikari stared after him, angry yet sad. Her heart hurt. It had been broken.

_Why do I love you_

_

* * *

_

Me: Dang that was emotional.

Hikari: ~cries at the corner~

Me: We'll just leave Hikari alone for the moment. Anyway if anyone is wondering who Ziggy is....his english name is Rudy..the gym leader who wanted Kasumi to stay at the island place.

Kasumi: Ugh I hate him!

Everyone: ~nods~

Me: I just had to add the song thing. It fit sooooo perfectly. Anyway..... if you guys review maybe I'll update sooner next time :D

Everyone: REVIEW!!!!!!


	8. It Falls Apart

Me: TADAA!!! LOOK I'M BACK!!

Everyone: YAYZ!

Kasumi: 3

Haruka: 2

Hikari: 1

Everyone: Let's roll!!

* * *

Chapter 7 - It Falls Apart

Hikari sobbed, looking down. Not knowing what to feel. Her friends were trying to comfort her, but their voices sounded distant. She did hear Kasumi say, "Shinji doesn't deserve you!" It echoed in her mind. Maybe it was her that didn't deserve Shinji, and maybe Shinji thought so too. That just made the pain worse so she pushed that thought away.

"Hikari!" a steady voice said. She looked up, wiping the tears off her face. It was Nozomi. She looked worried for Hikari. "Let's take you home," she said quietly. Hikari allowed Nozomi to help her stand, and together, Kasumi and Nozomi helped her walk home.

Kengo watched from behind a tree as Hikari was walking slowly back with Kasumi and Nozomi. He had been there since Nozomi asked Shinji to go away. Part of him wanted to go comfort Hikari, and part of him wanted to go after Shinji and well...hurt him as much as possible. His anger won and so, he ran after Shinji. He wasn't hard to find. Kengo ran in front of him and glared.

"What do you want?" Shinji asked him.

"How could you do that to Hikari?" Kengo demanded.

"I didn't do anything to her," he said calmly.

"You made her cry!" Kengo said glaring at Shinji. The sun was out, but Kengo could feel a cold atmosphere around him, freezing him to the core.

"That's her own fault," Shinji said slowly. "I was just training my Chimchar. I don't know why she broke down. I think it might have something to do with being weak, just like Chimchar used to be."

"She's not weak!" Kengo roared. "She was strong! She was always cheerful! She was happy with you... until you hurt her!"

Kengo raised his fist and tried to punch Shinji in the face, but Shinji caught his arm. Kengo's eyes widened as Shinji pushed Kengo down. Kengo glared at Shinji, who was looking down at Kengo.

"You should be happy now," he said. "You have Hikari all to yourself now. Isn't that what you want?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kengo said looking down. He didn't want to admit it, but Shinji was right.

"Of course you do," Shinji taunted. "You gave her the necklace didn't you? I'm sure you're going to go comfort her after this. I know you've been watching her. "

Kengo was startled to hear this. He had no choice, he had to watch Hikari, just in case.

~Flashback~

It was a nice day, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Nothing could go wrong. Kengo went over to Hikari's house, as he did every weekend. Hikari offered Kengo a glass of water, which he gladly accepted. Hikari was smiling wider than usual which meant something good must have happened.

"Guess what?" Hikari said.

"You finally decided to let me call you Pikari?" Kengo asked in a fake-hopeful voice. Hikari rolled her eyes expectantly.

"Try again."

"You got me a cake?"

"I have," she paused for a dramatic effect, "a boyfriend!"

Kengo nearly spit out his water and forced himself to swallow it. He nearly choked on it.

"What?!?!" he cried, shocked. A look of disbelief plastered to his face.

"Yeah its Shinji-kun! I can't believe how lucky I am," Hikari said happily. She looked at Kengo, as if expecting him to be jumping for joy just like her.

"What's wrong?" she asked Kengo as he had a frown on his face. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course!!" Kengo said, automatically looking cheerful. He wasn't happy at all actually. Why would he be? His best friend was going off to date some other guy. She barely even knew Shinji! Kengo didn't tell her this, of course; she would be hurt or suspicious, and he couldn't say that with Hikari that happy. He couldn't possibly.......

~End of Flashback~

After that, he kept following Hikari everywhere. He spied on her while she was out with Shinji. Some would have called him paranoid but he just had to do it. He didn't want her hurt. But this time he had let his guard down and had allowed Hikari to go to Shinji without him. He would never forgive himself for this. He would never forgive Shinji.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Shinji said. "You also hate me, because I took away your precious Hikari from you." He paused looking down and Kengo. "Now you have your chance again."

He walked away, leaving Kengo on the ground, still glaring at Shinji. Slowly, Kengo got up to his feet and a thought popped into his brain. _Hikari! She's hurt!_ He was so busy being angry at Shinji that he even forgot about going to comfort Hikari. What was he thinking?!?! _I've let her down twice now._

He ran back to the concert as fast as his feet could carry him. Wind blowing his hair on his face. Maybe they stopped there. He stopped at the concert hall and Ash and the others looked at him , puzzled, as Kengo was panting.

"Where's Hikari?" he managed to ask them, still panting.

"I thought she went to find Shinji," Haruka said.

Kengo cringed at that name and took off again towards Hikari's house without another word.

"I wonder what's wrong," Haruka said to herself.

Hikari's mum opened the door and also looked surprised to see Kengo.

"What are you doing here Kengo-kun?" she asked him, looking a bit worried.

"Is Hikari here?" he asked.

"No," she replied, her expression becoming more anxious. "Nozomi and Kasumi came to ask me if I would know where Hikari went. They said they were walking Hikari home and that she ran off. They don't know where she went. I don't either"

Kengo quickly thanked her and ran again, though for a moment he didn't know where he was going. _Why did he not take better care of Hikari_._ None of this would have happened and Hikari would still be happy. Where am I even going? _Then the park came into view and he thought, O_f course! She must be here!_

There was a small kind of forest there and it looked very thick as if you'd get lost if you even took a step in it, but Kengo knew the forest well. He pushed aside some bushes and crawled through the space where he parted it. He got up and walked forward to see a tall apple tree there, and at the base of the tree, tears pouring down her face, was Hikari.

* * *

Me: Okay I know you've waited a long time and its really short but there will be more next chappie! I promise! I also posted this chappie to let everyone know I didn't abandon this fic xD

Everyone: YAYZ! REVIEW-

Me: Please! But if you don't I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Regaining Light

Me: Tadaa! New Chapter!

Everyone: ~throws confetti~

Hikari: ~emo corner~

Me: ohhh...right...this is a sad chapter...

Everyone: ~turns gloomy~

Kasumi: Amulet Misty does not own Pokemon! WAAHHHH!

Nozomi: 3 ~sniff~

Haruka: 2 ~sob~

Yumomi: 1 ~cries~

Everyone : Let's roll!!! ~breaks down in tears~

* * *

Chapter 8 – Regaining Light

"Hikari-chan?" Kengo said cautiously. He wasn't sure whether Hikari would want to talk to him at the moment but he couldn't bear to see the tears that were coming from her.

She looked dreadful. Her usually carefully styled hair was in a mess and she looked quite pale. She was curled up like a ball, hugging her knees. Her face was glistening with tears, her eyes showing nothing but sorrow.

Hikari was startled to hear someone call out her name; she didn't think anyone would find her here. She had forgotten that Kengo knew this was the place where she came when she was upset. It was their secret place. She stared up at him for a moment and tried to wipe away the tears, but they just kept coming down.

Kengo walked slowly towards Hikari and sat down beside her on the soft grass.

"Please don't cry Hikari-chan," Kengo said.

Hikari shook her head. She couldn't stop. She just couldn't. She didn't want Shinji as a boyfriend anymore. She hated him, and yet, she didn't. She was confused about her feelings.

"Remember when we first found this place?" Kengo asked suddenly, hoping that maybe a memory of them playing together might cheer her up.

She pondered about it for a while, and then nodded. She did remember.

~Flashback~

A small version of the present Hikari was running around the park. She was trying to catch a butterfly which was trying to flutter away from Hikari. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" she cried.

"Hikari-chan?" asked a small boy with brown hair who was presently licking his ice cream.

"Oh it's Kengo-kun. Sorry I bumped into you," she said. She stared at his ice cream. "Where did you get that?"

"My mummy bought it for me," he said and licked his ice cream once again.

"I want some!" little Hikari cried.

"Nope," Kengo said.

"But I want some!" she cried again.

'It's mine!" he said, puffing up indignantly and licking his ice cream again.

Suddenly, Hikari made to tackle him and Kengo just managed to move out of the way. He started running.

"Can't catch me!" he taunted.

Hikari sped off after him. They ran all around the park. Kengo was getting tired by now and Hikari had almost caught up with him. He was still running when he suddenly stopped. He spotted something in the bushes. It was something shiny. He bent over to look at it and saw that it was just a coin. He was just about to start running again when he felt himself falling forward.

"Gotcha!" giggled Hikari who had finally managed to tackle him.

"Waaaah," Kengo cried as they both tumbled forward.

Hikari blinked and looked around. She was sitting on something soft and they were in a small clearing.

"Hikari-chaaaaan!" someone said from beneath her.

She looked down in surprise and giggled. She was sitting on top of Kengo who was flailing his arms in vein. She hopped of him and started laughing.

"Wahh that hurts!" he cried.

"Sorry," Hikari said giggling.

Kengo looked grumpy and looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked Hikari.

"I don't know," she said cheerfully.

"Are we lost?" he asked her in a worried voice.

"No, we came from that way," she said pointing to a direction where the bushes looked slightly crumpled.

"Oh good, because my mummy told me I have to go to see her later so I'm not allowed to be lost," he told Hikari.

"Oh okay," Hikari said. She looked around again. "Hey! I bet no-one has ever been here!"

"Really?" Kengo asked her.

"Yeah!" she said looking around excitedly. "We can make it our secret hide-out!"

"Secwet hidout?" Kengo asked confused.

"No. It's _Secret Hide-out._ My mummy was watching a movie with ninja people and they had a secret-hideout. My mummy told me that it's a place where no-one else will find unless you tell them." She nodded looking very knowledgeable, well, as knowledgeable as a five-year old could look.

"Wow!" Kengo cried, his eyes widening in delight at the thought of having a place where no one but him (and Hikari) would know. "Let's do it!"

"Okay," Hikari said. "We have to make a pinky promise that we won't tell anyone."

Kengo nodded vigorously. They curled their pinkys together and shook them once.

"Okay I want to go and tell my mummy now!!!" Kengo said.

"Nooo!" Hikari said. "You can't tell _anyone_!!!!"

She tackled Kengo again.

~End of Flaskback~

Hikari let out a small laugh. She managed to stop crying.

"Yeah, you didn't understand the concept of promises back then,"she said

"Well I didn't tell anyone about this place," Kengo said.

Hikari's face faltered.

"I….I told Shinji-kun about this place," said Hikari very quietly.

Kengo looked at Hikari with surprise and disappointment on his face. Hikari looked down.

"It's okay," Kengo said in an even more quite voice.

"Shinji-kun……" Hikari said, as a tear trickled down her face.

Kengo wasn't really sure what to say next…

_Shinji is a jerk, you should be glad to get rid of him. He doesn't deserve you. Take me instead!_

So instead he said, "I'm Sorry." He was sorry that he didn't do enough to protect Hikari. He was sorry that Shinji hurt her. He was sorry that he let Shinji take her away in the first place.

Hikai gave him a weak sort of smile, "You don't have anything to be sorry for." Kengo didn't do anything wrong, it was Shinji that hurt her. She had tried so hard to be a good girlfriend to Shinji. She thought she had succeeded too, but evidently she wasn't even close.

'It's my fault," she said sadly. "I shouldn't have thought that I was good enough for him." She looked down, staring at her feet.

"Or maybe he just wasn't right for me," she added as an after-thought.

"No, it's not your fault," Kengo said now standing up. "You're the best person there is, Hikari-chan. He just couldn't see that."

She turned back to look at him and saw that his face held a sort of determined-expression. She stared at him for a while.

"Really?" She finally asked him. It sounded childish. Like a child asking to make sure there were no monsters under his bed....afraid…

"Definitely!" he said smiling at her. "You're kind, caring, pretty and cute, brilliant at contests, of course, not as good as me." He joked.

She let out a small laugh.

Kengo was doing his best to cheer her up. She shouldn't be sad anymore, because everyone would worry. Everyone else liked her for who she was.

She stood up too and smiled at him cheerfully. "Thank you!"

Then she hugged him.

"Thank you, Kengo-kun," she repeated.

"You're welcome," he said, a small smile appearing on Kengo's face as he hugged her too.

Hikari felt warm in Kengo's arms. It felt nice and warm.

_Crack. _

"AHHH!" someone cried.

Hikari and Kengo jumped apart and looked around wildy.

They saw their group of friends jumbled up on the floor. Haruka seemed to have fallen first and the others were on top of one another.

"Ouch! Get off!" Haruka cried.

"Hey! That's my foot!" Satoshi shouted.

Then they all seemed to realize Hikari and Kengo staring at them.

"Oh, hi! What a pleasant surprise! What a coincidence meeting in a place like this!" Kasumi said nervously.

"Yeah, what are you guys doing here?" Yumomi said sweat-dropping.

The rest of them were looking at Hikari in fright. Kengo was embarrassed but he found it sort of funny though Hikari looked as if she was going to explode.

"Were you guys _spying_ on us?" she demanded.

"Of course not," Shuu said flipping his hair in an attempt to appear calm. "Like Kasumi-san said, we just happened to be here."

"Do you expect me to believe _that_?" Hikari snapped.

"Look,' said Nozomi. "We were all looking for you and we were worried."

"-and we saw Kengo-kun talking to you and we thought we shouldn't interrupt," Yumomi added.

Hikari's expression softened. Her friends had been worried about her which is the reason why she doesn't want to be sad anymore, right?

"Thanks you guys!" she said giving all of them a big hug. She felt so happy that she had all her friends.

Kengo watched her. Hikari finally looked like her old self. The Hikari that always shined. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness again and she was glowing. She looked over her shoulder at Kengo who didn't join the hug. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Then a sudden thought occurred to her.

"Wait. How did you guys find this place?" she asked as the hug broke apart, looking suspiciously and the group.

"Oh Kengo-kun told me a long time ago," Kasumi told her.

Hikari turned to Kengo with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Hey you said you didn't tell anyone!" she cried. Her face turning red with slight anger.

"Ah...hehe…must have slipped my mine," he mumbled backing away slowly then breaking into a run.

"Get back here!" she cried, half-angry and half-laughing.

She ran towards him and tackled him

* * *

Me: YAY! Everyone's happy again! Haha the introduction was so weird and random xD

Hikari: haha yeah....

Me: So that's the end! Now you all will have to imagine what happens next :D

Everyone: SAY WHAT!?!?!

Me: Fine! I'll make a sequel!

Everyone: 0_0

Me: Or I'll just continue the story here?

Everyone: Yeah!

Me: ~turns to readers~ What do you think?

Everyone: REVIEW!!!


	10. Feelings Realized

Me: Tadaa! A new chapter finally!!

Hikari: YES! Finally!

Me: Yup, now the disclaimer-

Kasumi: Amulet Misty does not own Pokemon...duh....

Me: Since you're all waiting patiently...here is our countdown.

Kasumi: 3

Nozomi: 2

Haruka: 1

Everyone: Let's roll!

* * *

Chapter 9 - Feelings Realized

Hikari walked to school thinking many thoughts. So much had happened on the day before. She and Shinji had broken up, and Kengo and the rest had cheered her up. _Kengo,_ she thought. _What do I think of him now? He used to be just a friend, but now..._

"Hikari-chan!"

Hikari nearly jumped and she turned around. She saw Kasumi running up to her.

"Eh, sorry for scaring you like that," Kasumi panted. After a minute she was able to catch her breath.

"What are you looking at?" Hikari asked, since Kasumi looked like she was staring at something.

"Oh nothing," she said. She looked at Hikari cautiously and said, "Anyway, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright," Hikari said honestly. Yesterday she was quite shaken up by the break-up but today it was as if it never happened. Though something was bugging her at the back of her mind but she just didn't know what it was.

That was of course until Hikari and Kasumi reached their class.

Shinji had moved from his usual place, which was next to Hikari. Hikari stared at Shinji, not knowing how to react.

The whole class held their breath, waiting for Hikari to explore in rage or drown them in tears. This was, after all, the first time she's seen him since the break-up. But Hikari did neither, and just walked to her place without giving Shinji a second look. The class let out their breath.

Hikari saw Kengo come in and take his place next to her.

"Hey," Kengo said with a smile.

"Hi," said Hikari.

Kengo looked like he was thinking hard about something as he looked at Hikari.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Hikari asked.

"I was wondering if you were okay," he said with such an intense gaze that it made Hikari blush.

"Hey don't look like that! I'm absolutely okay," Hikari assured him. "Daijobu!"

Kengo hesitated, and then smiled. "If you say so," he said.

Hikari smiled back. She was glad that she had Kengo as a friend.

_

Hikari took out her lunch box with her sushi rolls as she and the other girls sat at their usual table at lunch. She looked longingly at Kasumi who always had the best fish for her sushi.

"Toyaguchi-san," said a boy Hikari knew was in the other class. He was the class president last year.

He mumbled something that Hikari couldn't understand. The others were staring at him curiously.

"Yes?" Hikari asked. What was this guy trying to say? Hikari was really hungry.

"I like you," he said finally.

Hikari blinked. Out of all the things he could say he didn't expect that.

"I'm flattered," said Hikari, quite unsure of what to think of the boy's confession. "But I don't really know you that well."

The boy turned red and stuttered, "O-okay...well s-see you around." And with that, he ran away.

"Why did he confess to be out of the blue like that?" Hikari wondered out loud. The other girls gave her exasperated looks.

"Didn't you know that Akuri-kun's has had a crush on you since last year?" said Haruka with a giggle.

"I had no clue," said Hikari. "I didn't think he liked me at all, he never talked to me last year when we were doing projects and stuff."

"That's because he was shy," said Haruka.

"Why didn't he talk to me this year then?" Hikari asked.

Kasumi sighed. "Isn't it obvious?" she said. "He was scared of Shinji-kun."

"What?" Hikari said, surprised at the new information.

"Think about it," said Kasumi in a tone suggesting that she liked knowing something Hikari didn't. "This year you became Shinji-kun's girlfriend. He's the toughest pokemon trainer in our year, besides Satoshi. He wouldn't take the risk talk to you. But now that news has spread around that you two have broken up, he took his chance."

"Exactly who spread the news?" Hikari asked looking suspiciously at the girls.

"That's beside the point," Kasumi said. "In case you didn't know, lots of boys like you."

"I didn't know that," Hikari said, astonished. She wasn't that pretty or smart was she? She didn't think a lot of boys would like her.

"Like I said," Kasumi continued. "The rest of the boys were scared of Shinji-kun. They wouldn't give you any hints while he was around."

Hikari looked over at the table where Shinji was sitting. It was right in the corner of the cafeteria and he was sitting alone.

"He's not that bad is he?" she said.

The girls looked at her with disbelief.

"He just broke up with you!" Yumomi cried.

Hikari sweat-dropped. "Yeah, but it's not really his fault."

"Not really his fault...?" repeated Haruka. She was shaking her head.

"Nozomi, talk some sense into the girl," Kasumi said turning to the red-head who hadn't spoken for the entire time.

Nozomi stopped looking at Shinji and looked at Hikari instead.

"Hikari might be right," she said.

"WHAT?!?" the other three girls exclaimed. Hikari cheered inwardly.

"He might be tough on the inside, but maybe there is a way to get through to him," Nozomi said ignoring the other girl's shouts.

"Could you _really_ get through to him?" Kasumi said rolling her eyes.

"Yes," Nozomi said in her calm way, but it looked like she had decided upon something. "I'm going to start right now."

Without another word, she got up and made her way to Shinji's table and set right in front of him.

"I can't believe it," said Haruka, gaping at Nozomi.

The rest were also staring wide-mouthed at Nozomi.

Hikari was different on the other hand.

"Go Nozomi! Break that ice," she cheered.

"Okay..." Yumomi said looking slightly confused. "Anyway, if Nozomi can magically turn Shinji nicer, would you get back with him?"

The remaining girls looked at her expecting an answer.

"No," Hikari said and smiled. "He's not for me, and anyway, I think I might have someone else in interest." Her eyes moved from the girls faces to the table where a certain person was sitting. She quickly looked back at the girls, not wanting to let them know who it was, but they had knowing smirks on their faces.

Hikari sweat-dropped. "I'm not really sure that I should like him, maybe I don't -er -You girls know who it is, don't you?"

They nodded, each wearing a smirk that was not at all assuring to Hikari.

"Oh no," Hikari groaned. They were going to tease her about this all week. She just knew it.

_

Hikari let out a tired sigh. For the whole week she had to endure a confession a day from boys she hardly knew and then she had to reject them. At least the next day was the weekend so she wouldn't get any confessions.

She was also going shopping with the other girls and that would be fun, though it would also give them the chance to tease her some more. True to her prediction, the girls teased Hikari about liking someone. They said they knew who it was but they never actually said his name. Hopefully they didn't know.

Hikari looked over at Kasumi who was mouthing 'Kengo and Hikari sitting on a tree' and she scowled.

They definitely knew.

Five minutes later, the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the class.

"We're free!" Satoshi cried happily.

"We have school next Monday," Kasumi reminded him.

"You just have to ruin everything don't you?" said Satoshi.

Kasumi shrugged.

"So the five of us are going shopping tomorrow and about two right?" Haruka asked Hikari.

"Yep," she said.

"Oh about that...I can't come," Yumomi said.

"Why not?" asked Haruka.

"I have to go somewhere with my dad..." she said. "Well there's always next time."

Hikari nodded. Usually Yumomi would like to go shopping with the rest of the girls but when parents want you to do something it can't be helped.

"Hikari-chan! Hurry up," Hikari heard Kengo call.

"Coming," she called back running to catch up with Kengo. She waved back at the rest, who were all wearing smirks.

"So what are you doing this weekend," she asked Kengo.

"My mum is inviting guests over so I'll have to help her around the house," he said.

"I could help," Hikari way she could spend more time with Kengo.

"Sure," he said smiling.

_

"Your house is so big," whined Hikari after only an hour of cleaning.

"Your house is bigger," Kengo said, while dusting off a picture frame.

"Well, we have the maids to clean the house!"

Kengo rolled his eyes. "The only thing is that we don't have maids."

"Yeah, yeah, but why do we have to clean the attic? The guests aren't coming up here are they?" Hikari grumbled.

"They might," Kengo said. "Besides, you were the one who wanted to help in the first place."

"I didn't know how much work it would take," she said.

Hikari and Kengo had helped cleaned the living room and and the dining room and had moved on to clean the attic. It was dark like all attics were and had a creepy feeling to it.

"Hey look what I found," said Kengo. Hikari looked up from the armour of statue she was wiping and looked around the room.

"Where are you?" she asked, unable to see where Kengo was.

"Over here," Kengo called from behind a stack of books.

Hikari made her way next to Kengo to see what he found.

"It's an album from when we were kids," he said. He was kneeling on the floor with a big album opened across the floor.

Hikari could see pictures of when Kengo and Hikari were at his birthday party when they were five and a picture of them swimming when they were six. There was also a picture of when Hikari had fallen down and was crying. Kengo had tried to cheer her up and asked his mum to let him get Hikari a balloon. A picture of Hikari and Kengo both smiling with balloons in both of their hands was also in the album.

_So many memories_, Hikari thought, _Kengo is my best and oldest friend. _Hikari felt warm inside, but it wasn't just from the memories. Being close to Kengo, it made her felt safe. She did have more feelings then a best friend would.

She snuck a peek at Kengo's face and saw that he was smiling happily, also, as Hikari thought, remembering the times they had together. _That's right...Kengo's friendship is precious to me. I shouldn't let myself have feelings that might ruin our friendship. We've always been best friends and we should stay like that._

"Let's stop cleaning," Kengo said suddenly. "I think we've done enough."

"Alright," said Hikari.

"Oh yeah," said Kengo. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem," said Hikari, getting up to her feet.

"After all, that's what friends are for."

* * *

Me: Yay so now I can start a new fanfic called...'Breaking The Ice' starring Nozomi and Shinji....this fanfiction isn't finish yet, though. Anyway for now-

Everyone: REVIEW!


	11. When in Doubt, To The Mall!

Me: Tadaa! A new chapter here! Sorry it took so long, I was busy on another story..hehe

Hikari: ~glares at Rima~ Rimahiko can wait!

Rima: ...

Kasumi: Anyway, 3

Haruka: 2

Nozomi: 1

Everyone: let's roll!

* * *

**Chapter 10 - When in Doubt, To The Mall!**

The door bell rang just as Hikari had finished brushing her hair. She ran downstairs and opened the door. "Hey, Kasumi , Haruka, Nozomi."

"Hi!" Haruka said.

"Let's go, we can't waste any time! We have to buy as many clothes as possible," said Hikari.

"If we did that we'd be broke," pointed out Nozomi.

Hikari stuck on her tongue at Nozomi. "Don't be a party pooper! Let's go!"

After only ten minutes they were at the mall. "Let's shop 'till we drop!" cried Haruka.

"I'd rather stand," said Kasumi, chuckling.

First, they went to 'Cool n Spicy and spent their time trying clothes and accessories which were black, white and pink, either with spikes or chains.

"When are we even going to wear these things?" asked Kasumi, now wearing long ragged jeans and a black shirt with a 'arrow-in-the-heart' picture.

"Doesn't matter!" said Hikari. She was wearing a black and white dress. "As long as they look cool."

"Did you eat candy or something today?" asked Nozomi, who wore black jeans and a white shirt and pink 'X' on it.

"No!" said Hikari indignantly.

"She is probably happy because she went to you-know-who's house yesterday," said Haruka teasingly, who had changed into a skirt and blouse, yes, you guessed it, which were black and white.

"I didn't go to Kengo house!" said Hikari flailing her arms.

"We never said you did," said Kasumi, smirking. "Which proves you did."

Hikari sweat-dropped.

"So what happened that made you so happy? Did you confess to him?"

Hikari blushed. "No! And anyway I don't like him in that way."

The girls looked at her disbelievingly.

"Seriously! I mean, I thought about it, and I decided that it would be better if we just stayed friends."

The girls stared at her, astonished.

"You don't mean that," said Nozomi firmly. "Besides it'd be such a waste if you guys didn't end up together. He likes you too, after all."

"He does?" cried out Hikari completely taken aback.

"Of course he does! We all know that," said Kasumi, then she looked thoughtful. "Except maybe Satoshi."

"Yeah," agreed Haruka. "He's liked you since forever."

"Really?" asked Hikari, her eyes very wide.

"Yeah," said Nozomi. "I think he was jealous when you and Shinji got together."

Hikari stared at them when realization began to sink in. _He likes me?_Hikari suddenly felt very warm and fuzzy inside. She her heart was doing backflips and jumping up and down. _I didn't know he liked me...But then..._Her heart sank..._he had to watch me with Shinji and that must have hurt..._

As if she read her mind, Kasumi said, "Don't worry, he'll be happy if you confess to him. He'll probably say yes in a second.

Hikari nodded, thankful for her friends' reassurances. Then she realized they were looking at her with expectant looks. What? Did they want her to call him now or something?

"_Anyway_," said Haruka very loudly. 'Aren't we here to shop? Come on! To the next one!"

With that, Hikari cleared her mind of Kengo, and the girls spent the entire afternoon shopping.

**XOXOXOX**

"I'm beat," said Haruka, sighing. She was carrying four bags of nothing but clothes.

"Need...bed..." moaned Hikari, who was carrying six bags.

"You girls need more exercise," said Kasumi.

"Well you and Nozomi-chan didn't buy much!" said Hikari.

"True," said Nozomi. They had been through at least ten shops but Nozomi had only spent money at one. Kasumi had only bought two bags.

Hikari's house was the furthest, so fifteen minutes later she was walking home alone.

"Bed...closer..."she mumbled to herself.

She ran in her house when she spotted it and jumped onto her living room couch.

"Soft...pillow..." she said happily.

She heard a noise outside her window. She looked out of it and saw a man coming out of Kengo's house.

_Isn't that Yumomi's dad?_

Her thoughts were confirmed when Yumomi herself exited the house.

What was she doing at Kengo's house?

Yumomi turned to Kengo and talked for a bit and then she hugged him.

Hikari fell backwards, and it was a good thing that there was a sofa there.

_What was that? Why the heck did she hug him?_

Hikari peered back through the window but Yumomi and her father were already gone. Kengo was still at the door. He looked in the direction of Hikari and waved a hand at her. Hikari scowled and drew the curtains up.

She marched upstairs automatically and fell asleep.

**XOXOXOX**

"She hugged him?" asked Haruka, as she put a rice ball into her mouth.

It was lunch time and Hikari had told them about what happened last night.

"Are you sure?" Nozomi questioned. "Maybe she was giving him something."

"I'm sure!"

"She _hugged_him?" repeated Haruka.

"It was a hug," snapped Hikari. Ever since she saw the hug she was acting really grouchy. Furious, really. At first, she didn't know why she was angry, but she realized that it was because she was jealous. How could Kengo stand it? Unless, he really didn't like her like that, and she had gotten her hopes up for nothing at all.

"Just because she hugged him doesn't make it mean anything," said Kasumi.

Hikari pointed at the boys table. "Then why is she at the boys table today with Kengo?"

"Maybe she had to ask him something about the science project," said Nozomi. "Their partners, you know."

Hikari thought about his for a minute...that was a good point. But still...She glanced at the table and saw that Yumomi and Kengo were laughing together.

She ate her lunch with a bad temper, looking over at the other table now and then. Her friends watched her with an amused expression, as she tried to put a rice-ball into her mouth while her head was turned back.

She could see Kengo and Yumomu talking, and they looked really happy. Not just the usual friend-happy, but more than that. She knew that this was probably a bad thing for a friend to think, but at that moment she wanted to drag Yumomi away from Kengo and shout at her. Yumomi _knew_she liked Kengo, because she herself had been teasing Hikari about it. Hikari did deny it, but still!

At that moment, Yumomi stood up, and started heading towards the girls table. Hikari's head whirled back to position, as if she had been eating normally all along.

"Hey guys," said Yumomi.

"Hi," the rest answered, except Hikari.

"So how was your outing yesterday?" asked Hikari in a would-be casual voice.

"It was okay," said Yumomi. _Yes, it would be, wouldn't it? _Thought Hikari.

"I saw you at Kengo's house yesterday," said Hikari.

Yumomi smiled normally and said, "Yeah, my dad had to talk to his mum for."

The thought hit Hikari. Yumomi was with her dad, so it wasn't like she was at Kengo's house alone or anything. It was just a talk between parents. But that hug still bothered her.

"Yumomi," called Kengo. "Let's go!"

"Coming," said Yumomi. "Sorry, guys, I have we have to go work on our science project. See you guys later." Yumomi took off, leaving the girls behind.

"Well that clears things up," said Kasumi. "You didn't tell us that her dad was there."

Hikari smiled sheepishly. "Sorry!"

"Hmm, but something is fishy. I don't think her dad and Kengo's mum are that close you know. I don't think I've seen them talking before," said Nozomi.

"What do you mean?" asked Hikari.

"Well, you know, my mum and your mum are good friends. Kasumi's dad and Haruka's dad went to school together. Kengo's mum is friends with your mum. But we haven't seen Yumomi's dad talk to his mum."

"Meaning?" asked Hikari.

"I don't know," said Nozomi. "I just found it strange."

"I know!" cried out Haruka. "Have you guys heard that sometimes, people get married early?"

The rest of them gave Haruka questioning looks.

"Maybe they're arranged to get married by their parents!" said Haruka enthusiastically.

The Nozomi and Kasumi attacked Haruka with an exasperated mix of: "Oh My God!" "Are you serious?" "How could you even think that?"

Then they burst into laughter. Hikari pretended to laugh too, but she was seriously thinking about the idea.

**XOXOXOX**

"Hey Kengo," said Hikari after school was finished. "We're walking home together right?" asked Hikari. She had ran to the point where she and Kengo would always meet before walking home together, and made sure she got there early. Kengo smiled at her, as he always did. Now that she thought about it, she really liked his smile.

"Sorry," said Kengo frowning. "I have to-"

"Kengo!" yelled Yumomi from the school gates.

"I'm going to the mall Yumomi," said Kengo. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not," lied Hikari. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kengo!" shouted Yumomi again.

"Bye," said Kengo, and he raced off to Yumomi. Even from here, she could see them smile at each other before they took off.

After that, she ran home and buried her face in her pillow. She turned on her radio and raised the volume so loud, that it was blasted throughout the whole house. It was lucky that her mum wasn't home.

"Hikari-sama," said Mariette, one of her maids, wincing because of the deafening music. "Are you oka-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" shrieked Hikari.

Mariette ran as far away from Hikari's room as possible. Hikari was never like this when she was depressed...there was only one thing that could have caused a reaction like this.

Hikari threw a candy wrapper in the dustbin. Candy couldn't help in this situation. Action must take place. She put on her sunglasses and a beige coat and ran out the door. She tiptoed to the usual shopping mall, ignoring the strange looks people were giving her.

If she was Kengo and Yumomi, where would she be? Well, she would know if she knew what they were going to the mall for. Maybe to buy supplies for the science project. They needed to do a presentation, so maybe they needed art supplies.

She entered 'The Picasso Place' and scanned the room for Kengo and Yumomi. _Target spotted. _Kengo and Yumomi were standing next to each other, looking at some ribbons.

Hikari walked to the row in front of them casually, making sure her glasses were in place.

"What do you think of this?" said Kengo, holding up a roll red ribbon.

"Like I said, we want purple and pink decorations," said Yumomi, in a voice that sounded as if she had repeated this many times.

"I don't get why we have to pick out the decorations," complained Kengo. "Can't we just get a caterer or something?"

"No!" said Yumomi. "This is special. It has to be made by the two of us."

"Yeah, I guess," said Kengo. He sighed. "Why couldn't we do this another day? I was going to walk Hikari home today."

Yumomi waved a hand dismissively. "You do that every day, she didn't mind right? You said, she was fine with it."

"She was okay with it," said Kengo. "I wonder what her reaction would be like when she finds out."

"She'll be happy for us," said Yumomi confidently. "You know her as much as I do." She picked up some light pink, violet and lilac coloured rolls of ribbons."

"Let's pay for this and go," said Yumomi, walking over to the counter.

Hikari pretended to examine the ribbons. They were decorative ones, like they both said. What were they decorating? Their projects probably didn't need that much ribbon. _She'll be happy for us, was what Yumomi said...what is _that_ supposed to mean? _With an uneasy feeling in her stomach, Hikari followed them out of the shop.

She stalked them, keeping a few paces back to make sure they wouldn't suspect anything. They had walked for about ten minutes before stopping. Hikari waited until they entered a shop before going to observe the shop's display. She stared at the display open-mouthed and with her eyes the size of fruit-tarts.

"W-what is this?" she said, because right in front of her, were two_ wedding dresses_ on display.

Why were they looking at a shop with wedding dresses? Hikari peered into the shop and saw Yumomi holding up a dress, asking Kengo how it looked. She pulled her head back to stare at the dresses on display and absolutely could not believe it.

What did this mean? Was Haruka actually...right? Were they getting...married? But-but that was imposibble! How could they get _married_? They were her age! ONLY FOURTEEN! _Have you guys heard that sometimes, people get married early? _Echoed Haruka's voice in Hikari's head. _Shut up! _Yelled Hikari in her mind. Why would they get married in the first place._Maybe they're arranged to get married by their parents! Echoed Haruka's voice again._ Hikari ignored it.

She was getting overly worked up about this. Paranoid is what they called it. Maybe they just felt like going into the shop. Hikari remembered walking into that wedding shop several times just to look at the dresses. Yeah, that must be it. In fact, she would just walk up to them normally and say hi. She took off her coat and glasses and put it in her bag and walked into the store.

"Oh I don't know which dress to pick," said Yumomi nervously. "The wedding is in two weeks!"

"WHAT!" cried out Hikari. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Yumomi and Kengo jumped up in shock. "Huh?" said Kengo, confused.

"You guys are getting married because of an arranged marriage right?" accused Hikari. "That's why your parents were talking that other night!" _And why you guys hugged..._

Yumomi and Kengo stared at Hikari for a while, and then burst out laughing.

"M-married," barely managing to say the words because of his laughter. "I can't believe you thought that."

"That's ridiculous," said Yumomi, in between laughs. "Where did you get that idea? Let me guess, Haruka told you that."

Hikari now felt really stupid standing there thinking they were married.

"But the wedding dress, and you said wedding," mumbled Hikari feebly.

"Well, there is going to be a wedding," said Kengo.

Kengo and Yumomi looked at each other.

"Actually," said Yumomi. "Our parents are the ones getting married."

...

"WHAT!" she shouted. "You guys are going to be step –uh –siblings?"

No wonder Yumomi and her dad were at Kengo's house, they were arranging their own wedding.

"Actually, we found out that we're twins," said Yumomi.

...

...

...

"TWINS!"

* * *

Me: Ehehe, I just realized I never mentioned their age (I think xD) So yeah, now their all 14...well think of them of whatever age you'd like.

Hikari: I just realized something...where the heck are my pokemon?

Me: Yes...erm...I forgot about them ~sweatdrop~ I'll try adding them next time xD In the meantime...

Everyone: REVIEW!


	12. Could it be? A Confession?

**A/N: Tadaa! New chapter :D Okay, my friend KeytoDestiny gave me some awesome tips to improve my work. But I already started this chapter so I thought I'd just finish it in my current style. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Could it be? A Confession?**

"...twins? Really?" Hikari asked as the three of them sat down in an ice cream parlour. It was a small shop, which was decorated with round tables and white, carved wooden chairs. It wasn't too full, so she and Kengo and Yumomi didn't have to raise their voices to talk. Hikari ate a mouthful of chocolate ice cream while waiting for a reply.

"For the one hundredth time, _yes_!" said Kengo, clearly annoyed.

"Fine." Hikari raised her hands in front of her face in defence. "But how come you never told us? By us I mean me and everyone else."

"Well," said Yumomi. "We didn't know until about two weeks ago." Hikari raised her eyebrows. "Our parents got divorced and we each went with one of our parents. But one day they met again and I don't know...re-fell in love?"

"Yeah, I didn't know it was Yumomi's dad but when they came over I was really shocked," added Kengo. "Our parents told us that we were twins and that they were going to be re-married."

"Woah..." said Hikari. It wasn't everyday that you found two of your friends actually being twins. "So yesterday were you guys planning the wedding?" Kengo and Yumomi both nodded. "Oh...that explains the hug..." Hikari covered her mouth; she didn't mean to say that.

"Huh?" Kengo looked at Hikari, confused. "You saw that?"

"Yeah," admitted Hikari. "I thought you guys liked each other or something like that...and were getting married."

Yumomi and Kengo laughed. "Nah, my little brother is not my type, really." Yumomi grinned at Kengo. "No offence."

"You're only older by ten minutes," grumbled Kengo as if he had had this conversation before.

"Still counts, right Hikari?" said Yumomi in a superior tone. Hikari nodded with a grin. Kengo glared at them both and started eating his vanilla ice cream. The girls laughed at him. Yumomi then looked at Hikari thoughtfully. "Oh, was it because we hugged that you followed us?" Yumomi gave Hikari a knowing look. Hikari turned slightly pink.

"W-well I thought you guys were getting married so I had to follow you!" said Hikari in her defence. "I didn't care about the hug; you guys are siblings after all!"

"But you didn't know we were," said Yumomi with a smirk. "Did you already think we were getting married when you came here?"

"No..." said Hikari truthfully. What was Yumomi trying to do?

Kengo looked up. "Then you came here because...?" Kengo had a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh no, I think I have to go, my mum doesn't want me to be late!" Hikari said, standing up suddenly. She had to go before Kengo put two and two together. "Good luck on the wedding decorations...bye!" Hikari ran out of the mall before Kengo could say anything else.

"That was weird," said Kengo looking in the direction where Hikari had run off to. "She just took off suddenly." He spotted her cup ice-cream and disbelief came onto his face. "She didn't even finish her ice-cream!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Something's going on."

"Oh, you think?" said Yumomi in a sarcastic voice. She scooped up the last of her strawberry ice cream.

"What's with that tone?" asked Kengo suspiciously.

Yumomi face-palmed. "You might turn up to be as dense as Satoshi!"

"Why?" Kengo felt irritated at Yumomi. He had become annoyed by her more frequently ever since he found out they were siblings. Maybe it came as a package with siblinghood? He often heard Kasumi complain about her sisters.

Yumomi rolled her eyes. "Do you know why she stalked us in the first place?"

"No..." said Kengo, though he was put off by the fact that Yumomi had used the word 'stalked' to describe Hikari following them.

Yumomi rolled her eyes again. "She saw us hug, right?" Kengo nodded. "And she didn't know that we were siblings." Kengo couldn't see where this was going. "That's the reason she followed us."

"Yeah," said Kengo not seeing what the fuss was about. "So?"

"So, she followed us because she was jealous!" said Yumomi.

"W-what?" said Kengo taken aback. "Hikari...jealous? No way!"

"Then why would she follow us if we hugged?"

"Erm...she was worried about us and thought we were sick or something?" said Kengo feebly.

"No!" said Yumomi exasperatedly. "She was jealous! Which can only mean one thing..."

"Erm...that she was jealous that we were having a closer childhood friendship and felt left out?" said Kengo now seeing, and not really liking where this was going. "What else could she be jealous of?"

"If she thought that you might like me. And that made her jealous," explained Yumomi. "That means she likes _you_."

Kengo stayed silent for a moment.

"Kengo?" said Yumomi with her face showing concern. "Are you okay?"

Kengo turned red. "Are you sure she likes me?"

"HAH!" yelled Yumomi gleefully. "You do like her. We were right!" She pumped her fist in the air. "And don't try denying it because it's no use!" she said seeing that Kengo was about to protest.

"Oh fine..." he muttered if only to stop her laughing.

"You admit it!" she said looking even happier.

"Yeah," he said trying to look indignant. "Anyway, what do you mean 'we were right'?"

"Come on, it was so obvious you liked – I mean like – her," said Yumomi still looking gleeful. "Everyone knew...except well...Satoshi." She sweat-dropped. "Anyway, when are you going to tell her?"

Kengo looked at Yumomi blankly. "Tell her?"

"Well you _do_ plan on telling her right?" said Yumomi giving Kengo a hard stare.

"I-" said Kengo fiddling with his spoon. He then shook his head.

"Why not?" demanded Yumomi.

"I don't think I should..." he said. Yumomi gave him a questioning look. "Okay...even if we like each other...and start dating." Kengo felt his cheeks turn warm at the thought of it. Yumomi smirked, so Kengo hurried on. "But what if we had a fight? What if it's so bad, that we break up? We can't have the same friendship...and I don't want to lose that."

Yumomi sighed. Then her phone rang. "Hello," she said. "Oh, okay, bye." She closed her phone. "I've gotta go, dad needs me to help him cook."

"He's cooking?" asked Kengo looking surprised. He once went over to Yumomi's house and her dad cooked for them...the food was nice, if you ignored all the burnt places of the fish.

"Yeah, he does every day," said Yumomi with a grimace. "Of every week, of every month, of very – well you get the point." They looked at each other and had an understanding that their dad cooking by himself would be a bad idea.

"Bye," said Yumomi.

Kengo headed back home too, looking forward to the delicious food his mum always made for him. At least when their parents got re-married their mum would be the one cooking. He didn't want to eat his dad's cooking ever again.

**XOXOXO**

"Woah...that's so cool," exclaimed Haruka when Yumomi explained that she and Kengo were twins. "I thought that you guys were getting married or something!"

"I've heard," said Yumomi shooting a grin and Hikari. Hikari glared at her. Fine, she believed Haruka's idea. Yumomi didn't have to keep rubbing it in her face. "But like I said, it's our parents that are getting married."

"I still can't believe it!" said Haruka staring at Yumomi as if she had said she grew an extra arm or something. "Your parents getting married again, being twins."

"It's not that hard to believe," said Kasumi with a shrug. "They always looked alike." Everyone had thought that the two were related in some way, though they had said that it was merely a coincidence. Actually, it was really only their hair that was somewhat similar. But it turned out not to be a coincidence after all.

"What do you think about it Nozomi?" asked Haruka. Then she looked from left to right. "Where's Nozomi?"

Hikari then noticed that it was only four of them standing in a small circle in front of some lockers. She craned her head, looking down the hallways for Nozomi. She was just with them when they walked out of the classroom. Then she spotted her.

"There she is," said Hikari, pointing in the general direction of where Nozomi was. The other girls looked around and waved. Nozomi waved back, but then disappeared down another corridor.

"Where'd she go?" asked Haruka.

"I think..." Kasumi shook her head looking like she thought what she was about to say was crazy. "I think Nozomi is still following Shinji."

"Really?" said Yumomi, looking surprised. "I thought she would've given up on that."

Hikari shrugged. "Nozomi never gives up," she says. She thought she was the one who understood Nozomi the most. For whatever reason that she had gave up her time to try to change Shinji, Hikari knew it must be a good one. Nozomi was not a person that wasted time.

Kasumi nodded. "But I don't understand why she wants to. He's not worth the trouble, that stupid-" Kasumi let out a string of words that she thought were insulting enough to describe Shinji.

The others sweat-dropped. "Why are you so angry?" asked Haruka. "He didn't do anything to you."

"And Hikari's forgiven him," added Yumomi. Yes, Hikari couldn't stay mad at anyone. She really was the forgiving type.

"It's Satoshi," she burst out. "He's been trying day and night to help the chimchar that Shinji gave abandoned. He's not sleeping enough!

It was true, even Hikari noticed it. Satoshi had been looking sleepy these days.

"I'm worried about him..." said Kasumi her face showing her concern.

Before Hikari could attempt to comfort her a voice spoke. "I don't mind if you girls talk about whatever you need to, but could you not do it right in front of my locker." The girls realized where they were standing and stepped aside to let Shuu through.

"Hi Shuu," said Haruka, smiling at him.

"Hi," he said, not looking at her while putting his things in his locker. Hikari saw her friend's eyes narrowed.

"What's with you?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he said cooly, shutting his locker. He walked away without saying anything else.

"What's going on?" asked Hikari timidly. Haruka sighed and shrugged.

"No clue," she said. "He won't talk to me anymore."

"Well, I'm sure he'll come around," said Hikari in a comforting tone. "Me and Kengo always make up whenever we fight."

"Shuu's different," said Haruka. Then her eyes suddenly lit up. "Anyway, speaking about Kengo, when are you going to confess to him?"

"Yeah," said Yumomi. "I asked him the same question. One of you has to do it first."

Hikari blushed. "You asked him? What did he say? I mean, does he really like me?" Her heart started beating a little faster, anticipating the answer.

Yumomi laughed. "Haha, he asked the same thing." Hikari's heart nearly stopped. He asked if she liked him. That meant that _he_ liked her. Unless he was just curious, but everyone had said that he liked her.

"You're turning red," teased Kasumi. Hikari had then just noticed her face growing warmer. "Hey, there's Kengo." They all turned and saw Kengo walking towards them.

"Now's your chance," squealed Kasumi, which was quite uncharacteristic for her. "Good luck!"

Kengo just walked up to her when the other girls walked away to their own respective lockers and acted normally. Hikari, on the other hand, was frozen by the sudden departure of her friends. Did they expect her to confess? Right now?

"Hey," said Kengo. "Where'd everyone go?"

Hikari shook her head. "I don't know." Though she could tell that they were peering from behind their lockers to see what was going on. She suddenly felt nervous. Maybe this was the right time to confess. There was nothing there to stop her was there. "I have something to say..."

"What is it?" Kengo asked curiously.

She stuttered when she spoke. "I – um – I just need to tell you that I like..." she stopped herself. Like. That wasn't a strong enough word to describe her feelings. Then she needed to use the other word, but for some reason, she felt afraid to say it. Doubt rushed past her. Would he accept her confession? But she wouldn't know if she didn't tell him.

"No, it was that - " Hikari took a deep breath. This was the moment. "That I lo - "

"KENGO!" yelled a loud voice, making Hikari and Kengo jump. "Hurry up, me and Satoshi are waiting for you." Jun came into sight and pointed a finger at Kengo. "You said you'd help me us practice for the school ping – pong tournament." Kengo sweat-dropped. "If you don't come, I'll fine you!"

Kengo turned back to Hikari. "Sorry, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." And just like that Kengo and Jun left, with Hikari's confession just at the tip of her tongue.

"_Boys_," said Yumomi suddenly appearing next to Hikari. "Always causing us trouble." She shook her head. "But what can we do without them?"

"B-but..." Hikari exploded. "WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS! I had two more words to go. _Two_ more."

"I knew this would happen," said Haruka, who along with Kasumi had rejoined them. "Whenever the main girl in a story tries to confess the first time, she gets interrupted." Hikari glared at Haruka, who took step back. "What? I read a lot of romance manga."

"Better luck next time," said Kasumi.

Hikari fumed storming off to her own locker.

Kasumi sighed. "Poor Hikari."

"Don't worry," said Haruka. "They'll be together soon enough."

"No, don't tell me you have some plan to get them together," warned Kasumi.

Haruka grinned. "I won't tell you." Haruka hummed happily to herself.

"Oh no," Kasumi said. "This won't be good."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh not good at all xD Hoped you liked the chapter...REVIEW!**


	13. Help from Haruka

**A/N: TADAA! I'm alive! I'm so sorry for not updating since, forever. There's been school, and writers block, and school, and lack of time, and school, and homework, and did I mention school? In fact every excuse up there is linked to school. 'Cuz my writers block wouldn't be that bad if I had more time, which I don't have because of school =.= Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did I would own Iris and Dento, who are too awesome to be owned by me. ...I like this chapter name 8D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – Help from Haruka**

The next few days Hikari had attempted to confess to Kengo were quite hectic. Kengo and Yumomi were stressed because they had to help with all of the arrangements for the wedding on the following Sunday. They had to send out invitations to all their friends in their class and make sure that the others asked their parents. It went quite well, except that they had somehow missed out on Jun when they were sending out invitations.

"I can't believe you forgot me!" he had yelled in the middle of classes after everyone had been talking about the wedding. He pointed an accusing finger at both Kengo and Yumomi and said, "You're going to be fined 100 Yen for that!"

"Stop fining people," Hikari scolded from beside Kengo. "It's really annoying." She threw a glare a Jun before continuing to read her invitation. She had been glaring at Jun as much as she possibly could all day since he had interrupted her very important words.

She sighed and buried her head between her folded arms on the table.

"What's wrong?" asked Kengo.

She turned her head and looked at him. Maybe she would tell him right now. She stared right into his face and felt heartened. She raised her head from the table. She would do it.

"Is it lunch time yet! I'm _hungry_," groaned Satoshi from across the room. Kasumi hit the back of his head while the class burst into laughter.

Hikari let her head fall back onto the table. It wasn't the right mood to confess anyway, she thought, though she still felt a twinge of annoyance at Satoshi's complaint. She sighed again as the bell rang and the others filed out of the room.

Kengo and Yumomi looked down at Hikari with confused looks. "Go ahead without me," said Hikari. "I just need to...rest my head."

As odd as this was, Kengo and Yumomi dismissed this as pure Hikari-ness and walked out of the room.

Hikari fell back into depression mode until she heard someone walk up to her. "Really guys, you can go." She looked up and saw Nozomi smiling down at her instead.

"Ohh, hey!" Hikari stood up. "It's been a long time!" Hikari, realizing what she said suddenly felt puzzled. What she just said didn't make much sense since Nozomi was in the same class as her the whole time.

Nozomi, reading the look on Hikari's face, said, "I guess I haven't been around lately." Nozomi motioned for Hikari to walk with her to the canteen while they talked, and Hikari complied.

"But you've been busy, right?"

Nozomi sighed and put her hands behind her back of her head. "Well that's the thing. I don't feel like I'm getting anywhere with Shinji."

Hikari tilted her head. "So he's still...hmm...what's that word...emo?"

"Er – I guess so? Well, at least he stopped asking me to stop stalking him."

"Yeah! See, you're getting somewhere – wait." It took Hikari a while to process this sentence. Then she doubled over in laughter. "S-stalk – haha – I can't believe he called you a stalker."

Nozomi rolled her eyes. "I wasn't stalking him."

"Actually, it does look like y-you were," Hikari managed to choke out in between laughs.

"No, I wasn't!" argued Nozomi. "I was just...trying to help him become a better person." She saw that Hikari was still laughing hard. "Are you okay? It really wasn't _that_ funny."

Hikari stopped laughing suddenly and felt sort of embarrassed because some people had gave her weird stares at the sound of her laughter. "I don't know...I guess I'm just depressed or stressed or...I don't know!"

Nozomi patted Hikari's shoulder slightly. "So is there any reason for your depression or stress or whatever it is?"

Hikari went into the explanation of her trying to confess, since Nozomi wasn't there to see it herself.

"Maybe you should try to get him away from everyone," she suggested. "Since you're neighbours you could just go to his house."

Hikari thought about it then shrugged. "I don't know. It'd be sort of awkward since his mum is always at home."

"Then, we should ask Haruka what to do," said Nozomi. "I think right now Haruka would be the best to ask for advice."

Hikari collected her tray and food and looked sceptical. "Really? We're talking about Haruka." Haruka was always reading the boy advice section of teen magazines and always told the other girls about it. Not that any of them thought that the advice would actually work.

Nozomi didn't say anything, but she smiled and jerked her head in one direction. Hikari looked where Nozomi was indicating and gasped.

There was Haruka, and next to her was Shuu. And she was holding his left arm and leaning on his shoulder with a look of extreme happiness. Shuu was smirking as usual, but it was more triumphant than usual.

Hikari let out a small cry and ran to Haruka. "Oh my god. Are you guys a couple now? Kyaa! You guys look so cute. When did it happen? Yesterday? This morning!" The very hyper girl jumped up and down squealing excitedly. But Haruka and Shuu didn't answer and of her questions and remained the same.

"Don't bother," said Kasumi who was sitting in front of Haruka. She had a bored expression on her face. "They've been like that since we got here."

"Heh, they're in their own world," Satoshi commented gleefully, looking at Shuu and Haruka as if he's never seen them before. "Love can make people act _very_ weird."

"Don't try to act like you know anything about love," snapped Kasumi.

"Eh? I didn't say anything," Satoshi said looking confused.

"Hmph, whatever!" Kasumi began eating again.

Dawn shook her head at the poor boy and took a seat next to Haruka while Nozomi sat across her. "Hey, where are Kengo and Yumomi?"

"They already finished eating and went somewhere. They've been busy the whole week," Kasumi answered. She picked up her tray and stood up. "I'm done too. See ya guys later."

Satoshi turned around and frowned. "Is it me, or does it seem like she's in a bad mood?"

The group gave him exasperated looks before Satoshi finally got the message and scooted off, trying to find Kasumi. Haruka giggled and finally detached herself from Shuu's arm.

"Satoshi has a point though," Nozomi commented. "You guys look happier than I've ever seen you." Haruka grinned in response.

Shuu however, stopped smirking and flicked his hair in his usual way and said, "Not true."

Hikari chuckled. "That's what you say, but even if you're not smiling you still look happy." For even if Shuu's face held a frown, his bright eyes could not hide their joy. Hikari sighed, wishing that she could be as happy as they were.

Nozomi leaned forward and whispered something in Haruka's ear. Shuu raised an eyebrow, not knowing what they were talking about, but Hikari had a pretty good idea what it was. Haruka's expression changed from confused ("Well, I already knew that," she said) to happy ("Yup, what else would you expect?") to thoughtful ("Hmm...maybe not...") to completely ecstatic. "I've got it!" She grinned at Hikari with a triumphant look. And Hikari didn't really like it. "I've got the best idea ever."

Hikari gave Nozomi a doubtful glance. Nozomi nodded encouragingly and even showed her a thumbs up. Hikari relaxed after that; if Nozomi thought it was okay, she would be fine. "Whatever your plan is, let's go for it!"

Shuu, who still had no idea what was going on. "Girls," he muttered.

"Ya gotta love 'em!" Haruka said with a nudge. "Well, ya gotta love me, at least. Anyway, could you do me a _huge_ favour?" Shuu was not the type to go out of his way to do something for someone, but since this was Haruka asking...

"No."

Haruka's expression turned mad for a while, then surprisingly turned sweet again. "Please?" Shuu cringed. That woman...she dared to...she went so low as to...SHE USED THAT FREAKIN ANIME-STYLED POUTING THAT MADE SPARKLES FLY AROUND HER FACE. And no one could resist that.

"Y-yeah...sure," Shuu mumbled. Hikari felt sorry for Shuu, then again, even Kengo couldn't say no to that kind of look. She would know; she tried it. "But it depends, what kind of favour is it?" Hmm, Shuu was more resistant to 'the look' than she thought.

"Just ask Kengo if he's free tomorrow at...maybe around six," Haruka told him.

"But he's probably busy with the wedding preparations and all." Haruka gave him 'the look' again. "I mean okay! In fact, I'll go find him now!"

Shuu stood up abruptly and ran out of the canteen. Haruka giggled in satisfaction. Nozomi just looked kinda freaked out. Maybe she hadn't used 'the look' before.

"Was that Shuu?" she asked in disbelief. "Did someone replace Shuu with a look alike when I blinked, or something?"

Haruka grinned. "It's called girl power." She stood up, twirled and flashed a victory sign.

Nozomi shook her head. "Something is wrong with this canteen today." She stood up and walked out of the canteen.

Hikari turned back to Haruka. "So you're sure he likes me. 'Cuz if he doesn't it'll be so embarrassing and awkward."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "For the last time, _yes_."

"Okay, okay!" Hikari said raising her hands in defence. "So why'd you ask Shuu to ask Kengo if he was free tomorrow?"

Haruka grinned. "We're going to the movies!"

Hikari stared blankly at Haruka. "...That's it?" So much for a ultimate confession plan.

Haruka's vein throbbed in her temple. "It's a great plan! You'll see, just meet us in front of the cinema at six. And make yourself look pretty."

**xxxxx**

Kengo glanced back and forth between his timetable stuck to his locker and his bag as he packed for the next half of the school day. He and Yumomi had finished lunch early, mostly because Kengo wasn't that hungry, and Yumomi went to check the schedule for the wedding again. _Why didn't we just get a wedding planner? _Kengo thought. Actually, he was sure that they did have a wedding planner, because his mum had been thanking God that they had one. _Maybe Dad forgot to tell Yummomi._ He sniggered at the thought that Yumomi was running around trying to organize a wedding when it was already being organized._ Really, since when did kids in middle school start planning weddings?_

He stuffed his science books into his locker just as Shuu walked up to him. "Hey, Kengo, I've got to talk to you." Kengo stood up straight but hit his head against the top of the locker. Shuu smirked while Kengo cursed inwardly at himself.

He rubbed his head and winced. "What's up?"

Shuu, now back to his smirking self, said, "Are you doing anything tomorrow at around six?"

"Nope, why?"

Shuu merely shrugged. "I don't know, Haruka just asked me to ask you."

Kengo sweat-dropped. "Well that's really helpful."

"Guys!" said Haruka walking up to the two with Hikari by her side. "Did Shuu tell you about going to see the movies tomorrow?"

"Who's going to see the movies tomorrow?" asked Kengo confused.

"We are," Haruka told him ask if this was very obvious.

"You didn't tell me we were going to see the movies," Kengo said to Shuu.

"Well Haruka didn't tell me we were," said Shuu. "I just got here two minutes ago and then Haruka comes running here. She could've just asked you herself."

"So you _are_ free, right Kengo?" asked Haruka, in a voice that sounded like saying 'no' would get you killed.

Kengo and Hikari sweat-dropped at Haruka's tone. "Sure, I'll come," answered Kengo.

"Great," said Haruka happily. "Let's go Shuu." And with that, Haruka giggled and walked with (or you could say dragged) Shuu.

"Do I really trust that girl?" Hikari asked out loud shaking her head.

"Are you going to the movies tomorrow too?" Kengo asked her. Hikari smiled and nodded. "Did Haruka invite anyone else?"

"Not that I know of," Hikari said. "She might invite the others."

The bell rang again and the two looked at each other. Of course, they were going to be late for class.

**XOXOXO**

Hikari looked herself in the mirror. She thought she looked okay; she was wearing a plain white blouse with a black cardigan, skinny light-grey jeans and her black Converse shoes. She knew Haruka told her to look nice to go to the movies and maybe Haruka meant a pretty skirt of whatever but she was too used to wearing plain jeans whenever she went to watch a movie. And she never went without her black cardigan; it was sort of a tradition.

She could guess what Kengo was wearing: some khaki jeans and a T-shirt that was mostly green. Then again, he wore that kind of clothes every day.

She checked her blue handbag for what she needed. Purse – check. Hand-phone – check. Tissues – check. The tissues were just in case she cried in the movie. Haruka didn't tell her what movie they were watching, so it could be a tragedy. Or a comedy that was so funny that she would cry.

She was just about to go downstairs and took one last quick glance at the mirror and froze. She stepped closer to the mirror and stared at her reflection. There was a spot where her hair was sticking upwards. But that was enough. Hikari took out her hair band and yellow clips and spent ten minutes re-styling her blue hair back into a pony tail. She grinned at herself triumphantly before checking her pink Poketch. It read five forty-five. The movie started in fifteen minutes.

"Not again," she groaned and started running down the stairs.

**xxxxx**

Kengo and Shuu watched Haruka pace back and forth in front of the popcorn counter muttering, "Where is that girl?"

"Hikari better get here soon before Haruka explodes," Shuu said, amused. "Is she always late?"

"No – unless there's something wrong with her hair," Kengo said uncertainly. "Well, when she _thinks_ there's something wrong with her hair."

"I'm here!" Hikari cried running up to the three, panting as she arrived. "I had to run...and get here...took me five minutes."

"Not bad," stated Kengo, grinning. He usually took fifteen minutes to walk here from his house, and they were next door neighbours.

"Heh, great timing right?" Hikari managed to say. As she predicted, Kengo was wearing khaki jeans and a dark green T-shirt with bold black words saying 'Too Cool for School'. Shuu was wearing a white shirt and black jacket with blue jeans. Haruka wore a light pink dress which didn't look overly formal and just above casual.

"Finally!" said Haruka. "You know, it's not good to keep us waiting. And it's not a good habit to be late on dates."

Hikari and Kengo stood there, stunned and slightly confused. When it seemed no one was going to say anything, Hikari spoke up. "What do you mean by 'date'?"

Haruka smiled, trying to look innocent. "What? I did tell you that we're on a double date right? That's why I didn't invite the others."

Hikari and Kengo gaped at Haruka, then to Shuu who just flipped his hair and smirked and then looked at each other. A date? Them? Now? They turned to look in opposite directions and both turned slightly pink. Hikari tugged at her hair awkwardly, which that in itself was a huge action since she never touched her hair in fear or messing it up. Kengo had put his hands in his pockets and was trying to stare straight through the ground.

"Jokes!" yelled Haruka. "Haha, your faces were priceless." Haruka giggled and took Shuu's arm. "We should go in now."

She and Shuu walked towards the counter to get their tickets checked. Hikari and Kengo stared at Haruka. "Well, let's go." Kengo with his hands still in his pockets walked to join Haruka and Shuu leaving Hikari alone, still pink in the face.

Kengo acted like what Haruka just said was no big deal. But Haruka had been very smart. By just stating the idea that the two were on the date made the whole thing awkward. Now Hikari couldn't think of this movie as anything _but_ a date. And Kengo must feel the same way.

Hikari stopped staring into nowhere and caught up to the others. Haruka gave her a thumbs-up sign and nudged Hikari slightly. Kengo, who didn't see Haruka's gestures, smiled slightly nervously at Hikari. Hikari smiled just as nervously back.

If anything came out of this night, Hikari promised herself she would thank Haruka a hundred times over. If not...Hikari would make sure Haruka wouldn't have any more great ideas.

* * *

**A/N: It's funny how one statement could change the whole atmosphere on what was supposed to be a normal night. But that's show business! Well...no it's not, but you know what I mean. Anyway, I'll really try to update soon! I'm going to work on the next chapter of this story before updating any other ones. Hmm, if I was Hikari trying to confess...I'd - well I actually wouldn't do anything since I'm more of a 'look from afar' kind of person. Just out of curiosity, what would you guys do?**

**Oh! Oh! Did I mention that I love the new BW characters? Oh I did...ehehe... And with every new season there are new pairings. Like Nagaishipping (AshXIris), which I don't support since I'm with Pokeshipping. And Wishfulshipping (DentoXIris) – I LOVE THE FREAKIN NAME! And it could be cute. But it's too early to tell xD**

**Please review, because it motivates me to write faster...and I'd know how my story is so I could improve it. – Bye!**


	14. The Words Come Out! I Love You!

**A/N: Tadaa! Hello, my reviewers...if I have any xD Today's chapter consists of...fluffiness! Er...well I think that's what it's called. Anyway, we have some Penguinshippy moments here. **

**Kengo: ...oh no.**

**Me: Oh yes! Cue the disclaimer!**

**Kasumi: AmuletMisty does not own Pokemon. Or the Avatar movie...uh-oh, I just gave away the movie.**

**Me: Damn disclaimers . Okay then...Let's roll!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: The Words Come Out! I Love You!

It turned out that Haruka had picked out a movie that they would all enjoy: Avatar. It had great ratings everywhere and everyone said the 3D-graphics were amazing. Shuu and Kengo grinned at each other before the movie started. Action? Hell yeah! And there was romance too, which was great for the girls.

The room that the movie was playing in was quite big, which was so that it could accommodate the many people who wanted to watch the movie. The group managed to get perfect seats; central and not too close to the scene. Hikari was impressed at how Haruka managed to get such great tickets when she only planned the movie the day before. Unless she already had this plan in her mind all along. That was a scary thought.

The cinema was still quite brightly lit and the screen was blank. Hikari nudged Haruka's elbow. "I wasn't late! The adverts haven't even started."

"But the adverts are one of my favourite parts," Haruka told her. Haruka was sitting with Hikari on her left and Shuu on her right. Kengo was sitting besides Hikari.

Haruka put on her 3-d glasses. "Look, everything's 3-D. Isn't it cool?"

Shuu smirked and flipped his hair. "The world's 3-D. The glasses don't make a difference unless you're watching a movie." Shuu paused as Haruka glared at him. "You look kinda stupid too."

Haruka scowled at him. "What do you know? And it does make a difference! Now one side is red and the other's blue." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"...I change my mind. You look cute like that," Shuu teased.

Haruka turned pink but smiled. "Aww, you're so sweet."

Hikari's eye twitched. This was embarrassing to watch. Sure, it was cute in the canteen but that was mainly Haruka cuddling Shuu. She turned her head away from the couple and saw Kengo pretending to vomit. Hikari had to try hard to stifle her laughter. And Shuu and Haruka kept teasing each other, with Shuu teasing Haruka, Haruka getting sort of angry, and ending with Shuu saying something charming to her. Then she'd call him some weird names like 'honey' or 'sweetie' and then it would start all over again. Hikari thought she might actually vomit herself. Ten minutes passed and by now nearly the whole room had been filled.

"Someone start the adverts already," Kengo whispered, feigning a look of someone who was being tortured. This time Hikari couldn't help but giggle out loud.

Haruka's head whipped around to look at Hikari and raised her eyebrows. "Ahah! Are you guys flirting with each other?" Hikari and Kengo looked at each other and burst out laughing. Haruka, who didn't get it tilted her head to one side and asked, "What are you guys laughing at?" Which made them laugh even harder.

"Oi! You kids down there, shut up, the movie's going to start!" some random guy from a row above them shouted, even though it was only the adverts. Kengo and Hikari stopped laughing and put on their 3-D glasses, as the screen instructed them to. Shuu put his on as well, though he hesitated. It was quite funny to see a guy like Shuu who acted all cool, wearing 3-D glasses. Hikari was startled when there was a flash on her right. Shuu frowned as Haruka grinned at her phone and turned it off.

"You didn't just take a picture of me, did you?" asked Shuu.

"Of _course_ not," said Haruka, which Hikari and Kengo mentally translated to : Hell yeah! This is going on Facebook!

"Oi! No phones allowed," called out the same person. Haruka turned around and stuck her tongue out to the man and then quietly turned off her phone. The rest of them put their phones on silent too as the lights were turned off.

Kengo showed Hikari a goofy sort of grin before facing the screen again. Hikari felt her heart skip a beat and turned slightly pink. She had forgotten Haruka's statement because of just now but now it just all came back to her.

It was like someone was taunting her for the whole movie. On her right side there was Haruka with her head on Shuu's chest with Shuu having his arm around her. And in the row in front of her there was another couple. And another couple. And _another_ couple. Damn it, why did they have to go to the movie at this time. At least if it was in the afternoon it'd probably have fewer couples.

She tried concentrating on the movie, and she thought she did a pretty good job at it. Her mind drifted away for a few moments but not enough for her not to know what was going on. Unfortunately, half of the movie was based upon the two Avatar-people falling in love.

_Get a grip, Hikari, _she told herself_. It's just a movie. Just like any other time you've seen a movie with Kenny. And you've seen lot's of movies with him with just you and him. And none of them counted as dates...did it? But...it must have looked like it. Just me and him, watching a movie – oh it _must_ have looked like it. No, just because it looks like it doesn't mean it is one. Plus, it's not like we flirted or anything. That would be acting like Haruka and Shuu and that would be weird. And just now definitely wasn't flirting. We were just joking around and that doesn't count...or does it? I don't know! Argh, damn you Haruka._

A loud sniff from Haruka startled Hikari. She quickly looked up at the big screen to see what happened. It was the part where Neytiri accused Jake of betraying them and had the humans tied up. And then there were explosions and lot's of the Na'vi were killed when their Home Tree was destroyed. Hikari began to feel her own eyes start to water and wiped her eyes.

_Don't cry Hikari, it's just a movie, there aren't any blue people really dying, _Hikari tried to convince herself, but it didn't work this time because it was just a damn good movie. Maybe it was time to get out her tissues.

Suddenly she felt a hand on top of hers and flinched. She slowly glanced at Kengo who gave her a shy smile. She returned the smile and they continued to watch the movie in silence.

xxxxx

"That was the best movie of the year!" Haruka said for the tenth time after they had left the cinema.

"We know, we were there too, remember?" said Shuu, flipping his hair.

Haruka glared at him and he smirked.

"I thought it was a good movie too," Kengo said, trying to prevent another argument.

"Yeah, it was great," Hikari agreed.

Shuu shrugged. "Anyways, it's getting kind of late, we should hurry up."

"Yeah, me and Hikari are going this way." Kengo nodded towards the junction to the left.

"I'm walking Haruka home first, so we're going this way," Shuu said, looking at the other direction.

"Bye guys," Hikari said.

"Bye Hikari, bye Kengo, " Haruka replied.

The group parted ways and Kengo and Hikari started making their way home. It was getting darker and darker, and Hikari started to feel cold.

"This cardigan isn't warm enough," Hikari complained, scowling. It seemed like enough before she left, but now it felt like just a flimsy piece of cloth.

Kengo sighed. "I knew I should've brought my jacket. I would've lent it to you."

"You're too sweet Kengo, you know that?" Hikari had to stop her hands from jumping to her mouth. She couldn't believe she just said that...how embarrassing... God, she sounded like Haruka at that moment.

Kengo smiled at the compliment. "Well I do know." He suddenly frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"You _are_ cold, your cheeks are even turning red."

Hikari didn't think the coldness had anything to do with the warmth in her cheeks, but she smiled nervously all the same. "It's okay...we're nearly t-t-there." Hikari sneezed violently.

Kengo jumped at the sound. "That was _loud_."

Hikari sniffed. "It's not my fault. Hey, what are you laughing at?"

Kengo tried to stop laughing, but failed. "Nothing...just your hair."

Hikari gave him a horrified look and took out her mirror. She groaned. "Not again."Her hair had stuck up when she sneezed and was somehow stuck in that position. She rummaged through her hand-bag for her hair-brush; she always carried one around for emergencies like this. She stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk and started brushing her hair.

"Hikari, it's too cold to be thinking about your hair. C'mon, let's get home." Kengo started dragging Hikari by one arm.

"No! _Kengo_," Hikari protested, using her free hand to try to brush her hair.

Five minutes later they were standing in front of Hikari's doorstep. Kengo rang the doorbell, though no one answered. Hikari quickly took out the spare key from under the mat and unlocked the door.

"Mama?" she called out, her voice echoing throughout the house. She and Kengo walked into the kitchen and looked around. "She's not in here..."

"Hikari, look at this."

Hikari turned around and saw Kengo reading a blue sticky-note on her fridge. She walked up beside him and read it too.

_Dear Hikari,_

_I've gone out for dinner with Kengo's mother. Won't be too late, so no need to worry. Oh and if he's still there tell Kengo that he can stay in our house for a bit. If he's not, he'll come back here soon since his mum locked the door. _

Kengo and Hikari sweat-dropped at this.

_Help yourselves to anything in the fridge if you're still hungry but don't finish everything, okay?. Oh and no sweets tonight Hikari, they're in the fridge but you know they're not good for you._

_Love Mama._

"Guess you're staying here for a while," Hikari said. "I'm not hungry though, so what do you want to do?" Hikari's stomach grumbled at that moment. "Uh...that wasn't me."

Kengo chuckled. "Sure it wasn't." Then his stomach grumbled. "That wasn't me either."

"Sure it wasn't," Hikari imitated, opening the fridge door. "Hmm, so what do you want...a sandwich?"

Kengo shook his head. "Do you have any ice-cream?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "It's freezing outside and you want ice-cream. Nu-uh."

"Your mum did say I could have anything," Kengo reminded her.

Hikari took out a cheese sandwich from the fridge and tossed it to Kengo. "That's all you're getting. And anyway, if I can't have any ice-cream, neither can you." She took out a cheese sandwich for herself and closed the fridge door. "It's only fair."

"Geez you're stubborn aren't you?" Kengo took a bite out of his sandwich then cringed. "That is cold!"

"Well, duh, it was in the fridge," Hikari took the sandwich from his hand and put it on a plate with hers. "We have to microwave it first." She started turning on the microwave and putting on the right settings.

"You could've warned me!"

Hikari stuck her tongue out at Kengo. "And you said you wanted ice-cream." The microwave made a _ping_ sound to signify that it was done. Hikari removed the plate from the microwave. "Here it comes – ouch!" Hikari dropped the plate on the table and drew back her hand. She should've worn oven gloves for taking out the plate. "Ouch, I've burnt my finger."

Kengo laughed. "That's what you get!"

Hikari glared at him. "Not funny! It _hurts_." She started cradling her hand.

Kengo stopped laughing after realizing that Hikari was being serious. He got up and walked to her side. "Let me see it." Hikari gingerly lifted her hand and Kengo took it in his and examined it. "It doesn't look too bad, only a minor burn. We should run it under cold water first, though." He led her to the sink, positioned it under the tap and turned it on.

Hikari winced, but stayed silent. Kengo didn't say anything either, so only the sound of the water could be heard. After a while Kengo turned off the tap. He got a clean cloth out of a drawer and gently dabbed it on Hikari's hand. Hikari felt some sort of strange comfort in the amount of concentration Kengo was using.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly after a while.

"Yeah, no need to worry," Hikari replied. She looked up at Kengo and saw that his chocolate-coloured eyes were full of concern. "Really Kengo, it's fine. It's just a small burn, you don't have to worry so much." Hikari smiled to show that she really was okay, and Kengo seemed to understand and smile back.

"I was just looking out for you."

"I know." Kengo let go of her hand suddenly and turned away from her to put away the cloth. "Um...so what do you want to do now?" Kengo didn't answer her. "Er – Kengo?"

The reason why Kengo was not saying anything, was because he really couldn't hear her with his thoughts all over the place. _Argh, I'm so stupid. I was holding her hand for too long. But I really couldn't help it. And that was the second time I held her hand. She didn't really seem to mind but still..._

Hikari tapped Kengo's shoulder. "You okay there, buddy?"

Kengo quickly turned around. "Yes, of course I am. Let's go watch some TV." He started heading towards the living room.

Hikari shrugged. "Fine by me." She followed Kengo. The sandwiches remained forgotten.

Kengo had already sat down on the sofa, turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. Hikari took a seat next to Kengo. Now that she was on a comfortable chair and felt warm she started feeling sleepy.

"What do you want to watch?" Kengo asked her, not looking at her and still switching channels.

"Anything's fine." Hikari yawned, and tried to stifle it but it didn't really work. Not only that, but her eyelids started feeling heavy. "Hey Kengo, do you mind if I go to sleep."

"Sure," he said. Kengo finally found a channel he liked when he felt something on his shoulder. He had expected Hikari to go up to her room but she fell asleep and had started leaning on his shoulder. He glanced at her and was thinking of waking her up to help her get to the room but Hikari looked so peaceful at sleep.

"Goodnight Hikari," he whispered.

**xxxxx**

Hikari heard noises in the kitchen. It was probably her mum making breakfast. But she didn't one to wake up, her eyes felt too heavy. And besides, her pillow felt very comfortable at the moment. It was strange that she could hear her mum from all the way upstairs. Come to think of it, she didn't remember going back to her room. She remembered watching TV with Kengo for a while and then...

Hikari opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep on the sofa, and was leaning against Kengo's chest. She tried to move but Kengo had his arm around her. He probably thought she was a pillow or something. She didn't really want to wake Kengo up, but she was hungry since she didn't have any dinner last night.

"Kengo," she said softly. "Wake up!" No response. She tried to wriggle free again but his arm just tightened. "Wake up Kengo!" she said a little louder. This time his eyes slowly started to open and he looked down. "Finally!"

She now expected Kengo to move his arm but he just stared at her. "Kengo...?"

He gave her a dazed sort of smile and actually hugged her tighter. "Nooo, don't go!"

"Huh? What are you doing? I'm hungry, let me go eat."

"No! You're _mine_. I'm not sharing you with anyone else."

Her cheek's started feeling warm. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm not letting you go. I lovee you."

Hikari's face was now flushed. Was Kengo actually awake? It seemed like he was still asleep. Kengo must have been dreaming about something weird.

"KENGO!" Hikari shouted. Kengo jumped, releasing Hikari , and sending the blanket that was covering the both of them flying off.

"Geez, took you long enough, didn't it?" she said flustered. She saw Kengo look completely embarrassed and grinned. "What was it that you were saying, again?"

Kengo's face was also red. "Shut up! I thought you were a giant marshmallow, okay?" Hikari laughed at him and his face turned redder. "Hey, I'm hungry! You can't blame guy for being hungry. It affects his dreams."

"Okay, okay, whatever you say." Hikari looked towards the kitchen. "Let's go eat."

"Good morning kids," Hikari's mum said when they entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," Kengo and Hikari replied. They sat across each other at the table, where pieces of buttered toast had already been made. The pair started eating as though they both had never seen food before.

Hikari's mum chuckled. "You guys didn't have dinner did you? I saw some cold sandwiches on the table. I went to the living room since the TV was on, but you both were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you guys up so I gave you guys a blanket."

"Oh yeah," Kengo said. "I wondered where that blanket came from."

"I remember doing the very same thing when you used to come for sleepovers. That was when you were both seven, how fast time flies! Of course, you're a little too old for sleepovers now." She chuckled again. "No more sleepovers for you Kengo."

Kengo turned pink. "Of c-course not." He quickly finished his breakfast and stood up. "Anyway, I should be going now, I have to get my stuff for school."

"It's alright, your mother sent over some clothes and your school bag here," she informed. "And anyway, I want to hear about your date last night."

Hikari and Kengo's faces blew up. "It wasn't a date!"

"If you say so. Oh Kengo, you can change in the guest room."

Kengo bowed. "Thank you!" He then went to the room.

"Mama!" Hikari hissed, trying hard not to hit her head against the table.

"What?"

"You were being...such a _mum_."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes, you were, you made it sound like he wanted to sleep here or something."

She laughed. "Well, he looked comfortable enough last night. You did too, I must say."

Hikari turned red again. "Mama!" she whined.

"Now, now Hikari. You'd better go get ready for school."

"Fine," Hikari gave in, and made her way upstairs. For some reason, Kengo's 'I love you' was playing in her mind. She only wished that Kengo had actually been awake and actually meant it.

* * *

**A/N: OH BUT HE DOES MEAN IT!HEHEHEHEHE! Well in his head, anyway. Kengo thought Hikari was a marshmallow...that was the first food that popped into my mind.  
**

**Hikari: How embarrassing.../ **

**Me: But it was cuuute! Well, to me it was, not sure about what our reviewers think. Oh, and I had to Wiki stuff about Avatar since I forgot it xD It wasn't that important though, the only fact that was needed to be known was that it was sad, but whatever. I'm trying to finish this story as fast as I can! Next chapter will be: The Wedding! 8D And since someone had asked about it, yes, I might have Iris and Dento make cameos in the wedding. I just love the new Isshu characters x3 I can't believe they named it 'Unova' in English though o.e Oh, and in case you were wondering...that didn't count as a confession. ~looks up~ I really need to work on my descriptions ~  
**

**Anyway, please review! :D**

**Mijumaru: Miju Miju! **


	15. The Wedding I

**A/N: Tadaa! ...yes, I know, I'm late. As in, **_**really**_** late. But I had a block with this story! And I had to work on AMVs and school and...yes, plenty more. . **

**Alrighty, then, enough of the excuses! Because of the theme of the wedding **_they are wearing clothes from the anime Sinnoh Grand Festival_** for the ones that were there. I'm bad at descriptions so I thought it'd be much easier to use that and let ya know.**

**And yeah, I think this story is AU or something. I know, I know, there was a Chimchar in one of the chapters, I don't know why the heck I wrote it in but I did and...I might fix it one day. Let's make it, that Shinji was in the forest and Hikari just saw a girl kiss him on the cheek and run away and did the whole confrontation thing. I'll edit that in when I can xDD**

**

* * *

**

Hikari groaned as her alarm clock started ringing and woke her up. It was Sunday! Why the heck did she put her alarm clock on? Then Hikari remembered why she set it on. She sat up straight. "Today's the wedding!" She ran downstairs to the kitchen where her mum was sitting reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Hikari," she said without looking at her.

"Mum! We're going to be late for the wedding! Let's go," she said hurriedly.

Her mum looked up from her newspaper and smiled. "The wedding isn't until two in the afternoon." Hikari glanced at the kitchen clock. It was only nine. "And besides, you can't go to the wedding looking like that."

"Huh?" Then Hikari realized that she was still wearing her blue night dress. Hikari grinned sheepishly. "I knew that."

Chapter 14 - The Wedding I

Hikari rushed out from the taxi and gasped at what she saw. The venue of the wedding, in her opinion, looked like something out of a fairy-tale. It was an indoor wedding in a large ballroom, and as anyone could guess by the setting, the theme was a royal ball. There was a stage at the back of the room, that was not very high but it was outlined with pink, white and purple flowers, and a red carpet leading straight through the middle of the room to the stage. The table of food was on the left side of the room, against the wall. At the back of the room on the right was a small orchestra, which was playing music and there were microphones that played the music through the speakers so that it echoed throughout the whole room.

There were more people than she could count, though she guessed there must be at least three hundred people here. Everyone was dressed as if they really were at a royal ball and she was glad that she was wearing something nice. She had chosen a yellow and white dress with a pink ribbon on her chest. She also tied her hair up in a pink ribbon to match.

"Hikari, you're here!" Yumomi rushed up to Hikari, positively grinning. "You look great."

"Thanks! You look great too," said Hikari. She thought Yumomi looked much prettier at that moment than she did, with her very bright lime-green dress, though she knew that Yumomi would protest if she said anything.

The bluenette looked around. "Hey, where's Kengo?"

Yumomi laughed. "He's around somewhere. He'll show up at one point."

"Hey, Yumomi, this room looks like it's been decorated – professionally."

Yumomi sweat-dropped. "Yeah, our parents were joking about us decorating and the hangings and stuff were only actually used for the kids' playroom. So you guys can't even see the results of our hard work!" Hikari patted her shoulder sympathetically. "Besides, the wedding is just to celebrate it. They've already signed all the papers and they're already married again."

Hikari looked around the ballroom again and her eyes caught the attention of the very long food table. "Is that a chocolate fountain?"

Before Yumomi could say anything else, Hikari rushed towards the fountain, her sweet-addicted instinct taking over. Her eyes widened in excitement. It looked even tastier up close! But before she could decide whether to use strawberry-kebabs or marshmallow-kebabs for the fountain, Satoshi pushed her out of the way. "Sorry Hikari but I was in line first!"

But before _he_ could do anything, Kasumi whacked him over the head with the wedding-program. "-and that wasn't my mallet only because weapons aren't allowed at a wedding."

"Give me a break, will ya?" said Satoshi, rubbing the back of his head. He suddenly stopped and dropped his hand. "Is that you, Kasumi?"

"Well of course it's me. Who else carries around a mallet?" Kasumi said exasperatedly.

"It's not that...I guess you look a little...different. You look pretty." They both blushed, as Satoshi rarely complimented on girls looks.

Hikari, who took the chance of Satoshi being distracted to grab a chocolate-coated strawberry dip. "Now that's awkward," she muttered.

"Hold on a second!" Kasumi burst out, making Satoshi and Hikari jump. "Are you saying that I'm only pretty because I'm wearing a dress!" Hikari sweat-dropped. This was not good.

"N-no, that's not it. Um, I just meant that you –er..." Satoshi ran. Kasumi, now fuming, chased after him, raising her navy dress slightly so that she could run faster. Even with that, Hikari was impressed on how Kasumi could run in a dress.

Turning her attention back to the food, Hikari felt her mouth water. She shouldn't really be looking at the desserts before she had dinner. "Who cares?" Hikari dug in to a piece of chocolate cake. "This. Is. _Delicious_."

"Hi Hikari! You shouldn't eat too much sugar you know." Haruka and Shuu had appeared next to her when she hadn't noticed. "Look, me and Shuu are matched up." Hikari couldn't really tell how they were matched up, since Shuu was just wearing a black suit and Haruka looked completely different, with her pink and white dress. Haruka sighed and pointed at her hair. "Look we both have roses!" Hikari then saw that Haruka had a rose in her hair and Shuu had a rose corsage pinned to his suit.

"Oh, yes, I see it," said Hikari. "Have you guys seen Kengo?"

"I think I saw him in that direction," Shuu said, pointing to the right side of the room. "Have you guys become a couple yet?"

"_Shuu, not you too!_" Hikari groaned. "And no, not yet. I mean no. Who says he'll accept?"

"Everyone," Shuu said bluntly.

Hikari did a face-palm. "I'm just going to go now." Hikari tried to walk past all the people, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. When she reached the other side of the room, she saw that Satoshi and Kasumi were there, glaring at each other. There was a waiter trying to calm them down.

"Why don't you two settle this argument? I'm sure the wedding hosts would appreciate it if you-"

"Stay out of it!" Kasumi snapped at the waiter.

Hikari ran over to them. "Hey guys, stop fighting! The waiter's right, this is a _wedding_."

"Fine," they both said and stormed off in opposite directions.

Hikari sighed and turned to the waiter who had been watching the two. "Sorry about my friends, they're always like that."

"It's okay, I know how Satoshi can be," he said. He gave Hikari a bow. "I'm Dent."

"I'm Hikari, nice to meet you," she said, almost bowing back. "So you know Satoshi?"

Dent chuckled. "Everyone seems to know him."

Hikari laughed as well. "That's true! Hey, I just realized, you look about my age, how come you're a waiter? I haven't seen you at our school either."

"Oh, I actually live in another town. I come here with my family for vacations and when we are paid to cater for events like weddings. My brothers and I help cook the food too. I made most of the cakes."

"No way! I ate some of that cake, it was amazing!"

"Yeah, Dent's the best cook around!" A girl with a huge amount of hair had stepped beside Dent, with a piece of cake in her hand and cream around her mouth.

Dent did a face-palm. "I think both you and Satoshi did not understand when you heard that you were invited to a _wedding_."

"Hmph, don't compare me to that _kid_. I know that it's a wedding! I just like to eat, that's all. Besides, don't you know its bad luck not to eat at weddings?"

Dent sighed. "Not this again. There is no scientific proof that luck even exists."

Iris turned to Hikari. "You believe in luck don't you? Dent always goes on about scientific-proof and stuff. He says that I don't have a six sense even though I do."

"Yes, of course I do!" Hikari answered. Iris whooped while Dent rolled his eyes. "Oh, um, have you guys seen anyone my age with brown hair and brown eyes." Iris and Dent both gave her questioning looks. Right, stupid question, there were tons of people with that description. "Er, his name is Kengo, if that makes any difference."

Dent's face showed recognition and he said, "He's the bride and groom's son right?" Hikari nodded. "Hmm, well I actually saw him a few minutes ago before Satoshi and that other girl started arguing. I don't know where he went though."

"Leave this to me!" Iris said. She closed her eyes and raised her arms. "Oh spirits of good luck, lead – Er, what's your name? Hikari? Okay! Lead Hikari to the one she is searching for."

"Seriously, Iris, you don't have a sixth sense."

Iris ignored him. "There Hikari!" Iris pointed in the direction towards the back of the hall. "That way!"

Hikari nodded. "Alright! Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome!" Iris said with a grin.

Hikari walked towards the the back of the hall looking around. After ten minutes she still couldn't find him, though she recognized lots of people from school. She saw Jun, who was trying to find someone, Urara who was being her usual stuck-up self, Nozomi who seemed to be looking for someone too and a lot of others. Heck, she even saw Takeshi he was an upperclassman!

Hikari frowned, after still not being successful in locating Kengo. Was he avoiding her for some reason? Maybe he was embarrassed after her mom's comment the other day. Even she thought it was pretty embarrassing. She looked up at the grandfather-clock against the wall. It was nearly time for the wedding photo-session, where the whole family took pictures. Kengo would definitely be there! She could go talk to him after that.

Meanwhile, she wondered around the room some more and somehow ended back at the food table. Hmm, she was still kind of hungry. She was about to get some marshmallows when the soothing music stopped and a loud voice boomed through the speakers in the room. "The photo-session is about to start, would everyone please make their way to their tables." Hikari scrambled to find table 9 which she remembered her mom telling her to sit at. She arrived and saw that Kasumi, Haruka and Nozomi already sitting there.

"Hey do you think we could have our pictures taken too," Haruka asked excitedly once Hikari had sat down.

"We're not part of their family," Kasumi said rolling her eyes. She seemed to have cooled off.

"We're his close friends though!" Haruka pointed out. "Well, Hikari's the closest to him but we're close to her so it has to count for something!"

Nozomi shook her head. "I don't think it works that way."

"Oh, hi Nozomi, I saw you just now but I didn't say hi," Hikari said.

"Yeah, I was looking for someone," she said. She gave Hikari a searching look before looking in the opposite direction. Hikari thought that she looked sort of distracted. Nozomi seemed to feel her gaze as she turned back to face Hikari. "So, have you spoken to Kengo yet?"

When Nozomi said 'spoken' she meant 'confessed' and Hikari had the feeling that she was half-trying to change the subject but Haruka and Kasumi were immediately interested leaned closer to Hikari so that she could tell them.

"I haven't! And Haruka, you already knew that!"

Haruka winked. "I know. But don't tell me nothing happened on the way back to your house."

"But nothing happened!" Hikari protested. Well, she called Kengo sweet but that wasn't really anything. He teased her a bit but that was normal for them. So she wasn't lying. She was lucky that they didn't know that Kengo 'slept over' at her house. For one, they would freak out squealing and two they would never let her hear the end of it.

Wait! Yumomi might know if her mum told her and if she knew she was probably going to tell the others and Hikari might die of embarrassment. Not good!

Suddenly the rest of the girls squealed and Hikari looked up at the stage where Kengo, Yumomi and their parents were standing and smiling at the camera. Pictures at weddings were taken to symbolise good luck in the marriage and to make it everlasting. Well, that's what her mum told her.

Hikari was busy squealing with the other girls before she noticed that Kengo had been looking at her in-between photos. He finally caught her eye and smiled and gave her a small wave. She grinned and returned the wave.

"I saw that!" Haruka said in a sing-song voice. "Hey, he looks kinda cute there, don't you think?"

Hikari turned pink because that, in fact, was exactly what she was thinking. He was also wearing green, like Yumomi, and he was dressed like a prince. _I kind of look like a princess tonight. That's perfect! He can be my prince charming and-_

"Hikari, I think your face just might explode," Nozomi said, amused.

Realizing that her face felt very warm, Hikari drank some water trying to cool off. _What's with the weird thoughts! Prince and princess that's only in fairy tales. I mean, Kengo's always been Kengo and I've always been me, so how come it's only now that I'm having these daydreams?_

"It's because you're in love, silly Hikari," Haruka whispered, patting her on the shoulder.

Hikari nearly jumped. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Say what out loud?" Haruka grinned and winked at her, while the others looked confused. Haruka must have been the only one that heard her.

"Oh, right, um, nothing..." Hikari smiled sheepishly. Maybe she was starting the act like how Haruka acted when she first started dating Shuu. Haruka seemed almost back to normal though, so Hikari figured that this 'phase' wouldn't last long.

"Look, they're finished!" Kasumi said, as Yumomi walked over to them. "Hey Yumomi! You looked so great up there!"

"Thanks Kasumi," she said, grinning.

"Hey, where'd Kengo go?" Hikari asked Yumomi.

"Oh, he's gone to get some food."

"Thanks!" Hikari said and quickly rushed, again, to the food table. "Kengo! Hey!"

Kengo, who was just about to grab a plate turned around. "Hey Hika- woah!" Kengo caught the stumbling Hikari just in time, though he nearly fell over himself at the force. He chuckled. "That's what you get for rushing."

Hikari didn't say anything, much to a confused Kengo. "Are you okay, Pikari?"

She quickly straightened up and glared at him. "For the last time, it's Hi-ka-ri!" She then raised an eyebrow. "Huh? When was the last time you called me that?"

Kengo stared at her. "I don't actually remember."

"I guess you finally started listening to me!" Hikari giggled. "Anyway, you guys were great in the photos! You've got to send me and Mama a copy, 'kay?"

"Oh of course!" Kengo said.

Another silence between the two took its place.

_Why can't I think of anything to say?_ Hikari wondered. Maybe it was because when she saw Kengo she was about to greet him with a hug. And maybe it was because she tried to stop but fell and he caught her in a sort-of hug anyway.

Kengo shifted slightly. _The atmosphere feels awkward for some reason. Maybe Hikari's annoyed at me for falling asleep at her house. I guess I'd be annoyed if someone tried to 'eat' me. ...or it could be something else._

Hikari didn't like this silence at all. _Maybe it's awkward because we're both...not saying anything about...us. I should say something about it. I don't know if he thinks anything's changed about us. It feels like it has. I should say something now._

"Um Kengo..."

Kengo quickly looked at Hikari, thankful that she was starting the conversation.

"I wanted to tell you for a while now, but I was scared of what you'd say...but I..." Hikari's face turned slightly warm. _Say it! _"I just wanted to say that...that...I love – Shinji!"

"WHAT!" Kengo shouted, startling some people around them.

"No! No! I was going to say...well- never mind...and then...uh...Shinji's right behind you."

Kengo whipped around, and indeed, Shinji was standing right behind him.

"Yeah, he just suddenly appeared and I was surprised and said 'Shinji'...haha that was funny, right?" Hikari said, so fast that Kengo almost didn't hear that. She turned to Shinji. "Um...hi! it's been a while. Er- what's up?" _Great Hikari. 'What's up?' in a situation like this. Way to make things less awkward._

Shinji, who seemed to ignore that whole thing looked at Kengo. "Mind if I talk to her?"

Kengo was taken aback by the sudden question. Then he was confused on why Shinji was asking him if he minded anyway. Then he realized Shinji meant that he needed to talk to her, alone. Then yes, he minded. He then spotted Nozomi staring right at him, nodding her head. Meaning he was supposed to let Hikari talk to him, he guessed. "If it's alright with Hikari."

Hikari hesitated. Were the two glaring at each other? "Sure...I don't mind."

"I'll see you later, Hikari," Kengo said, and walked off before Hikari could say anything else,

"Oh...alright." Hikari said, more to herself.

Shinji looked around then looked at Hikari again. "Let's go outside, it's too noisy here."

"Alright!" She and Shinji walked through the crowd. Hikari couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. _I mean, what does he want to say?_ But she suddenly saw Nozomi watching them and smiling and was even more confused.

_This is turning out to be one weird wedding.

* * *

_

**Okay, admit it, who went "WHAT!" like Kengo when you saw... "Love – Shinji!" xDD Me and my sense of humour just had to! Dento and Iris showed up as promised 8D Yeah, I wrote 'Dent' in the story but outside I'd rather write Dento. Haha, and Iris's sixth sense didn't work just now xDD Oh yesh, and Melisa your last chapter of BYS reminded me that I totally forgot about 'Pikari' -sweatdrop- so I wrote that in x3 Oh, and if you are reading my story you probably have read BYS (By your Side) but if you haven't, read it! It's by 'KeytoDestiny'. It inspires me 8D I know it was a short-ish chapter after such a long wait but hopefully I can update sooner next time. Until then, please review 8D**


	16. The Wedding II

**A/N: I have no excuse for not updating for so long. Except that it was really hard to write this chapter for some reason. Description is lacking in some places but at least you get an update right? You may still hate on me if anyone still reads this. Okay no, please don't flame me. xD**

**OH! And you might want to listen to Dawn's theme song, By Your Side (instrumental, the slow one) while reading the second half of this. Or at least when she start's talking to Paul.**

**INITIATING CHAPTER NOW! **

* * *

Chapter 15 - The Wedding II

Kengo paced up and down the ball room. _What is Shinji going to say to her? He's not...trying to take her back. Of course he isn't. It's not impossible though. _ _Would she say yes? I don't know. There something between us, I just know it. But what if she changes her mind because I haven't said anything yet? _

"Hey Kengo!"

The brunette turned around to see his upperclassman heading his way. "Hi Takeshi-senpai."

Kengo and Takeshi were on good terms, Kengo once bailed Takeshi out what was an obviously embarassing moment between him and a girl he was trying to flirt with. Takeshi had said something wrong and it looked like the girl just might slap him when Kengo stepped in and pretended to pester Takeshi on being late for his tutoring session. The girl was then instantly impressed that Takeshi was 'smart enough' to tutor someone.

"The wedding's amazing Kengo!" Takeshi said. "I haven't been able to congratulate your parents yet, I mean the line is too long, but I will."

"Well thanks," Kengo said in reply.

"By the way," he put a hand on Kengo's shoulder and swiveled him around. "Do you know that girl's name?'

Kengo rolled his eyes. "Of course, this is about a girl, as always."

"Come on! I'm begging you!" Takeshi pleaded.

"Sorry but I really don't know. Why don't you go ask Yumomi?" Kengo expected Takeshi to run off straight away but he just stood there with his arms crossed.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. I saw you moping a few minutes ago. What's up?"

"You're the last person I should talk to about something like this," Kengo stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Then this must be...a matter of LOVE!" exclaimed Takeshi looking pumped up.

"You do realize you just put yourself down there?" Kengo said to deaf ears as his senior put an arm around his shoulders.

"Ah young love! How I remember the days!"

"You're only two years older than me Takeshi-senpai."

Again, Takeshi ignored this. "Who's the lucky girl? Hikari? It's Hikari isn't it? Yeah it's Hikari."

Kengo's eyes widened. "How did you- ?"

"I have my sources," Takeshi cut in. "Anyway what seems to be the problem, Romeo?"

Great, now even the upperclassman knew about him and Hikari and yet they still hadn't sorted themselves out. Kengo surprised himself by answering. "I can't find the right moment to confess."

Takeshi pointed upwards. "You just have to go for it!"

Kengo felt a vein starting to throb in his head. "That's easy for you to say! You practically throw yourself at the feet of every girl in site! And does that work?"

"Yes."

"No it doesn't!" Removing Takeshi's arm from his shoulder, Kengo sighed. "You don't get it. Hikari...she's special. Whenever I look at her and see her smile I..." Kengo cut himself off turning pink.

"Kengo." The younger boy turned around since Takeshi's tone seemed different. "I meant it when I said to just go for it. Nothing will happen if you don't do anything, so what are you waiting for?"

And suddenly Takeshi made perfect sense.

"...you're right." Kengo smiled. "Thanks Takeshi!" He spotted Shinji entering the room and ran over to him.

"Where's Hikari?"

Shinji just nodded towards the outside and patted his shoulder before walking away.

xxx

Hikari was in one of the most awkward silences she had ever had in her life. She and Shinji were sitting on a bench in the garden outside the ballroom. Shinji hadn't said anything yet; he looked like he was thinking and Hikari didn't really want to disturb him. She wanted to hum out a tune just to break the silence, but that would make her look stupid.

Instead, Hikari decided to take in her surroundings. It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun wasn't shining to brightly and it wasn't too hot.

She wondered what Shinji was going to say, when he suddenly turned to finally look at her and Hikari made a small 'eep' sound of surprise. She thought his lips twitched as if he was going to laugh but it was gone in a second.

"You never change do you?" Shinji said, which Hikari was taken aback with.

"Well you haven't either!"

Shinji actually chuckled this time which surprised Hikari. "That wasn't meant as an insult."

"...Oh...right." Hikari wanted to dig herself into a hole right about now.

Hikari realized that Shinji _had_ changed, even if it was only by a little bit. It seemed that he laughed more but what really was the tell-tale was his eyes. When Hikari first liked Shinji, it was mainly because of his confident eyes that seemed to stare down at you, as if he could see right through you. His eyes seemed to look...softer somehow. Kinder even.

"Anyway, what I wanted to say is..." Shinji paused as if wondering if he should say it. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Hikari said blankly. It was as if her mind was slow to process that Shinji was actually apologising.

"I'm sorry that I treated you badly when we were dating. I didn't consider your feelings and I know it was wrong." Hikari gazed at Shinji searchingly, it seemed like he really did mean it. Her stare was unnerving him though; he stood up and bowed slightly to her. "I don't expect you to forgive me but thank you for listening. Excuse me."

The girl stood up as well. "Wait Shinji." After one more penetrating look, she smiled. "You're forgiven. You don't have to use your formal tone with me by the way." Shinji smiled as well and started heading back into the ballroom when Hikari added, "Hey, did Nozomi convince you to apologize by the way?"

Shinji stiffened momentarily then quickly relaxed. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, before disappearing into the crowd.

Hikari sat back down on the bench she wasn't in a hurry to go back into the masses of people. She closed her eyes as a cool breeze swept around her face. She was glad that she had managed to get some closure with Shinji. Somehow she knew that after this, telling Kengo about how she felt would be much easier.

xxx

"Daydreaming again, Pikari-chan?" She opened her eyes to see Kengo beside her with a smile on his face. Kengo had walked out of the ballroom, after Shinji going back in. Seeing the sight of Hikari so peaceful there had brought a smile to his face. He still couldn't resist the urge to tease her though.

"Tease me all you want but the weather's too good to get all worked up." Hikari smiled warmly at Kengo.

"Hey, what did Shinji want to talk to you about?"

"He wanted to apologise for what happened when we broke up."

"Oh...are you two-" Kengo seemed to struggle to get the words out, as if it pained him to say them. "-what I mean to say is...are you getting back together with him?"

Hikari looked at him in surprise. She studied his face, he looked worried."No. I don't like him in that way anymore."

Kengo chuckled, relieved. "That's good then."

Nudging him playfully she said, "Good? Don't tell me you were jealous of Shinji?"

"Maybe I was," he replied quietly. He then took Hikari's hand and squeezed it. They sat there in silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence like Hikari had with Shinji. It was a comfortable quiet, which meant more than anything Hikari could think to say. She could feel a kind of warmth in her chest. After a while she leant against his shoulder.

"I love you, Hikari," Kengo whispered to her.

"I love you too," Hikari replied with a small smile.

About a minute passed and the pair stayed the same.

"...did I say that out loud?" Kengo finally said.

Hikari, not shifting from her position grinned. "Yes you did."

"And did you just-"

"Yup."

"...alright then." Kengo now had the happiest smile on his face that he'd ever had. Hikari couldn't see it but she sensed it was there.

There was no need for some elaborate confession that Hikari had planned out in her mind. There was no need for flowers Kengo had planned to buy when he would tell her. They were best friends, they understood each other's feelings. They didn't have to explain why they loved each other. It was simple that way. And that was the way Hikari preferred it to be.

A sneeze was heard and the two nearly jumped. They heard hushed voices coming from the direction of a certain bush. "Shut up they're going to hear us!"

"Speak for yourself you're practically shouting."

Hikari parted the bushes and looked down. "Hello there."

Haruka, Kasumi, Satoshi and for some reason Iris and Dent were paused in argument staring back up at Hikari's face. She didn't look angry although there was something quite threatening in that smile.

"We can explain," Satoshi cried in panic.

"Oh really?" Hikari said menacingly.

Haruka waved her hands in front of her. "Haha well you see Iris here sensed something was about to happen outside so we followed her and you were here so we...hid."

"What? Don't blame me for this! Dent's the one who went all 'It's confession time!' and suggested we watch," said Iris defensively.

"What a bad taste..." Dent said to himself avoiding Hikari's deathly gaze.

Before Hikari could actually physically harm any one of them Kengo, deciding to let his crazy friends off for a change took Hikari's hand. "It's okay, I'm sure they didn't mean anything bad by it."

Kasumi nodded, spotting a chance to take the attention off of them."Right! We're happy you guys finally got together! Er – you are together right?"

Hikari and Kengo exchanged a look and said in unison, "Yes."

"Way to go, my man!" Takeshi yelled and appeared from behind a tree.

"Takeshi-senpai!" they all exclaimed (excluding Iris and Dent).

This time it was Kenny who was fuming. "_You_ were watching as well?"

"Heh it's not like the outside of the ballroom is a private area. Did you not notice Kenji and Masato over there? I bet Kenji was painting you two."

They all spun around to see Kenji and Masato in one corner of of the garden, Kenji having what was obviously a big canvas in front of him. Realizing that all of them had noticed him and Masato the two walked over as well. "Ah well you two got up a little too soon for my liking but I did manage to get quite a decent painting of you two."

"Well Kenji's paintings are fine and all but what's better than the good new-fashioned way of a camera!" Masato, Haruka's younger brother, said.

"You got pictures?" cried Haruka and hugged him. "You really _are_ my brother."

"I'm amazed how Kengo and Hikari didn't notice us though. We were _right_ there." Iris mused.

"I guess they were just so in lovey-dovey mode that they didn't notice us," suggested Kasumi with a suppressed giggle.

"Everyone..." Dent said quietly pointing to Kengo and Hikari who for some reason appeared to have a dark and menacing aura emitting from them.

"Run for it!" Satoshi shouted and immediately the unfortunate spectators ran back into the ballroom, splitting up.

"Should I get them now, or later?" Hikari asked, her dark aura tuning down.

Kengo, who had also calmed down managed to laugh weakly. "Later. You know, I think they're about to play a slow song." He shyly held out his hand to her. "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course I would, my prince." Taking Kengo's hand, they went back to the ballroom and started to dance. It was a slow waltz and they glided across the room. Admittedly, Hikari was a slightly better dancer than Kengo so she tended to the lead the dance.

"Hey Hikari, what was that about 'my prince?'" asked Kengo.

She turned slightly pink but didn't look away. "Oh, well just now when you waved at me...I kind of thought you looked like a prince."

Kengo's cheeks started heating up as well. "Then...that makes you my princess." Immediately his face turned completely red. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from. Kinda cheesy huh- H-Hikari?"

His partner had leaned her head against his chest so that they were closer together. "No, it's just perfect."

And here, with Kengo's arms finally around her, Hikari truly thought that this moment was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! THE END! ...okay, no, not really. This would be the last chapter if I was good at fluff and all that stuff but since I'm not you're going to have to bear with me for one more chapter. It will hopefully be good. I'll try not to spam in with the supporting characters (notice how all Ash traveling partners were there!) and not have a major (8 MONTH) gap between this chapter and the next. Until then...review! Constructive critism is appreciated.**


	17. The Carnival

**A/N: Tadaa! This is the last chapter x3 So let's get right to it!**

* * *

Chapter 16 – The Carnival

Hikari let out a groan at the sight of her hair. Her mirror showed that it was sticking up everywhere and no matter how much she brushed it, it just wouldn't stay down. It was the worst possible day to have a bad hair day. Kengo would be here in ten minutes! She'd be so embarrassed if he saw her like this. "Ah, what do I do? What do I do?"

Her mum smiled at her while leaning against the doorframe. "Need any help, dear?"

"Yes, please!" Hikari cried, relieved. She stood still while Ayako started combing her hair. "Thanks mum, you're a lifesaver." She watched her reflection in delight as her mum tamed her hair. Her blue hair was put up in a pony-tail, although her two yellow clips were still there to keep her hair in place.

Just as Ayako finished, the door-bell rang. Hikari jumped up and ran downstairs to open the door. "Hey Kengo!" She gave her boyfriend a short hug and grinned. Yup, her _boyfriend_. A few months ago, if anyone told her Kenny would be her future boyfriend she'd have scoffed and said that it was impossible. But here they were now.

Kengo smiled back sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. It was still quiet unbelievable to Kengo. Did he really confess that they? Or was it a dream? Looking into Hikari's radiant face he knew that even if it was a dream he'd never want to wake up.

A giggle made them both realize that they'd been staring at each other for about a minute. Ayako was standing at the foot of the stairs and was observing the two. "It was about time you two got together."

Hikari blushed slightly. "_Mama_!"

Ayako giggled again and winked. "Oh, run along you two. I don't want to keep you waiting on your date." Ignoring Hikari's embarrassed cry she turned to Kengo. "Take care of my daughter."

He rubbed the back of his head again, "I will."

Taking Hikari's hand, he led her out and they started walking. He snuck a glance at her, other than her hair she wasn't dressed differently; she was wearing her usual black top and pink skirt. This made him relieved since he just wore his usual clothes as well.

"So, where are we going?" Hikari asked. She had decided to let Kengo surprise her and take her wherever he wanted for their first date. Their first official date as a couple. The thought of it made Hikari feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"You'll just have to wait," said Kengo, wanting to keep it a surprise. Hikari frowned which made Kengo laugh. "We're nearly there."

After ten minutes, Hikari looked up and a ferris wheel started coming into view. She gasped and squeezed Kengo's hand. The carnival! He was taking her to the carnival. It ran every year and today was its opening day. Only a few people were allowed in and somehow Kengo managed to get some tickets.

"How did you get the tickets?" Hikari asked in awe.

"From Haruka, actually." Seeing Hikari's surprised expression he continued. "She was going to go together with Shuu but he refused to go to the carnival. 'Not his style' apparently. So she said she might as well give them to me. Lucky right?"

Hikari nodded. "Is anyone else we know coming?"

"Not that I know of. I'm kind of glad that they're not." Hikari gave he a questioning look. "Well, I thought that since this is our first date that, you know, it'd be nice if it was just the two of us." Embarrassed, Kengo looked away from Hikari.

Nevertheless Hikari felt happy to hear that. "I'm glad it's just us too." She kissed Kengo's cheek and he turned pink. She giggled at the sight. "Now c'mon! Bet I can beat you at all the carnival games."

Five minutes later, Kengo was making Hikari eat her words as he completely obliterated her in a game where you had to make shoot two out of three basketballs. They had had four turns and Hikari had only scored one altogether and Kengo already shot 10 baskets.

"That was so unfair," Hikari grumbled. "You know I'm no good at basketball."

Kengo smirked. "Who was it that said that she could be me at _all_ the carnival games?" She scowled at him while he continued having a smug look on his face. Suddenly he stopped walking and turned Hikari around by her shoulders and started pushing her towards another the right.

"Eh? What's wrong Kengo?"

In a not at all calm voice Kengo said,"Nothing! Nothing! Let's go this way!"

Hikari managed to glance over her shoulder and her eyes widened. Cotton candy. Freeing herself from Kengo's grip she rushed to the stall and bought two sticks of cotton candy. "Here you go," she said cheerfully to a fearful Kengo.

"You do remember what happens when you eat cotton candy."

Hikari waved it off. "Its fine, I'm sure I won't get too hyper. Besides, a date is exiting already as it is."

He took that as a sign that Hikari was enjoying the date as well and smiled. Hand in hand they browsed the stalls until only two minutes later Hikari had finished her cotton candy.

"Mine's finished already," she said mournfully.

Kengo took a bite out of his. "That's what you get for eating too fast."

"Hmm…" Without warning, the bluenette bit a whole mouthful of his cotton candy.

"Hey! That was mine!"

Hikari swallowed then stuck her tongue out at him. "I paid for it anyway."

"Yes, but you gave it to me so that made it mine," Kengo insisted. "You owe me."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Fine, fine."

They walked past a couple of kids chasing each other, which reminded Hikari of when the two of them were younger. She went to one or two carnivals with Kengo before, but never on a date. It was nice for a change.

The atmosphere in the carnival today was particularly great as it wasn't too crowded and there weren't too many kids. Hikari noticed that there were a few other couples as well.

They arrived at a red-striped stand and were greeted by an old man. "Welcome! The aim of the game is to knock all the cans down. You have three goes to throw the ball. It's five dollars per game."

"Five? That's a rip-off!" Kengo said, glaring at the man.

"Hey, if you get it in one go you get one of these," he replied, gesturing to two different teddy bears. They both had pink ribbons around their necks although one was white and one was a light brown.

Kengo snorted. "Who needs them? Let's go Hika-" He stopped when he saw Hikari staring at the two bears with sparkling eyes.

She turned her head towards him, her eyes still shining. "I really want one."

_Look away Kengo, _he told himself. If he looked away then he wouldn't be affected by her pleading, but somehow it was just impossible for him. Hikari took both of his hands. "Please?" Feeling his face heat up, he knew he just couldn't refuse her.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright!"

"Yay!" Hikari gave him another hug.

"Let me warn you kid, it usually takes ten tries."

Kengo ignored this and took his first shot. It missed completely and the old man laughed loudly.

He felt Hikari's reassuring grip on his shoulder. "No need to worry, you'll get it next time."

Feeling encouraged, Kengo took aim and with all his concentration threw the ball. This time it hit straight into the middle of the stack and all the cans collapsed. The stall owner stared at Kengo in disbelief. Reluctantly he handed over the giant white bear over to Hikari who hugged it tightly as the she and Kengo left the stall.

"That was amazing Kengo," she gushed. "The man said most people have to do ten turns but you did it in only two! How lucky is that?"

"Luck? That was _skill_." Hikari nudged him playfully and Kengo's smile widened. "Okay, okay, maybe I was lucky. After all, I'm pretty sure none of the people who were at his stall had you the give them good luck."

Hikari's cheeks turned pink for the second time today. She didn't quite know how to respond to that. Kengo didn't seem to need her to say anything so she just walked on beside him. Spotting a tea-cup ride she tugged at Kengo's arm. "Let's ride that!"

"Sure. But what are we going to do with your oversized teddy bear."

"We can leave it in one of those lockers," Hikari said.

A few minutes later they had stuffed the teddy bear into a big locker. It took up the whole locker space and if they had anything else to put in it wouldn't fit. Kengo reckoned they should have got something a little smaller.

Hikari glanced back as they had left the locker room. "Hope Ken-chan will be safe."

"Of course it'll be safe, that's why we put it there. Wait. Ken-chan?"

"I named it after you of course!" Hikari beamed.

Kengo couldn't decide whether to be flattered by the gesture or completely horrified that a giant ribbon-wearing teddy bear was what represented him in Hikari's mind.

Hikari, reading Kengo's thoughts, hugged him. "You both are very huggable!"

That made the hug-count up to three today. Best day ever, thought Kengo.

Settling down into their purple-coloured tea-cup, Kengo was having second-thoughts about going on this ride. He got dizzy quite easily. With a loud beep, the ride started and the tea cups started sliding and spinning around. Hikari laughed joyfully while Kengo closed his eyes, trying not to puke. She put a hand on his, but even that couldn't stop Kengo from throwing up his breakfast (with his cotton-candy included) once the ride had ended. Fortunately, there was a plentiful amount of paper bags kept by the ride operator, this ride in particular placed many others in Kengo's position.

"I'm sorry about this." Kengo murmured feeling slightly ashamed that he threw up on their first date.

Hikari rubbed his back tenderly. "No need to worry, at least this makes our first date unforgettable."

"Let's go visit a few more stalls," he suggested. "I'll probably feel better after a while."

They played the hammer and bell game, where everyone watching was surprised to see a girl of Hikari's stature managing to ring the gong. Kengo suspected that it was because of the cotton candy she ate earlier.

Later, they stopped at a stall selling cute animal masks. Hikari tried on one shaped like a cat, a dog, a rabbit, a bear, and eventually a penguin. "I love this one, what about you?"

Tilting his head to the side slightly Kengo stared at it. "It looks really cute."

"How about two matching ones for the lovely couple?" said the lady at the stand.

She handed Kengo one similar to Hikari's and he put it on and turned to Hikari. "How does it look?"

His response was a girl in a penguin-mask laughing like there was no tomorrow. The combination of her laughter with that mask made Kengo laugh as well and the two just stood there with the stall-owner looking at them amused. "How about I give them to you two for free?"

Hikari took of her mask and shook her head. "Oh we couldn't do that."

"I insist! It's opening day anyway and as far as I can tell this must be your first date."

"How'd you know?" Kengo asked, surprised.

"You learn to notice these things when you get older," the lady said with a knowing smile.

"Thank you!" Hikari and Kengo said in unison.

The couple walked along for a little before Hikari looked up at the ferris wheel again. "Oh no, we forgot to go to the ferris wheel."

Kengo raised an eye-brow at her. "I didn't forget. In fact why don't we go now?"

"But it's getting dark." The sky had turned a beautiful red and the sun was visibly setting in the distance. The carnival was now slightly emptier since some of the people were going home.

"That's the best part," Kengo said, without explaining why. Hikari didn't question him though, and followed him into one of the compartments. The ride started just as the sun had completely set.

Hikari looked down and frowned. "I can't see anything."

Chuckling, Kengo took her hand. "Look up! It's coming."

She did as he said and her eyes widened as the sky exploded into sparks of ruby, sapphire and emerald. Hikari absolutely loved fireworks, it was one of her favourite things. She marvelled as the colours painted the sky.

Kengo watched her delighted expression fondly. After all they had been through; sitting here with her was definitely worth it. Hikari turned around and smiled at him softly. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently on the lips. Hikari closed her eyes and held on to him, her heart beating out of control. When Kengo pulled back she buried her face in his chest, clutching at the back of his shirt. She could hear Kengo's own heart beating just as fast as hers.

"Kengo?" Hikari whispered. "Can we just stay like this forever?"

"Alright," he whispered back, stroking her hair.

They stayed there together, for a long while, holding on to each other, and never wanting to let go.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! Sorry if it was a bit cheesy, but, hey I could use some cheese every now and again. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I sincerely appreciate you all. That was the last chapter and I'm not planning on any extra chapters. I'll probably edit a few chapters in the future when I have the time. Of course, in my head-canon Kenny and Dawn get married and live happily ever after but that's up to you to imagine. Once again, thank you! Penguinshipping forever!**


End file.
